Szablon:News/archiwum15
25px Archiwum newsów 2010 Styczeń *Trening Bianconerich, poprawa stanu Iaquinty :Na dwa dni przed spotkaniem ligowym z Chievo w Weronie Bianconeri odbyli popołudniowy trening w Vinovo. Biorąc pod uwagę wręcz epidemię kontuzji trener Ferrara był zmuszony, aby posiłkować się piłkarzami z Primavery. Tak oto obok dorosłej drużyny, czy też raczej jej części, pojawili się De Paola, Crivello, Giandonato, Rossi, Belcastro, Immobile oraz ten, który powrócił do stolicy Piemontu z półrocznego wypożyczenia - Yago Falqué. Nowiną dnia jest jednak fakt, że da się zauważyć znaczącą poprawę stanu zdrowia Vincenzo Iaquinty wyłączonego z gry z powodu kontuzji, który, co prawda z mniejszym obciążeniem, również trenował dzisiaj z resztą składu. W ostatnich dniach dało się słyszeć pogłoski, jakoby miał problemy z wiązadłem krzyżowym przednim, co groziło operacją. Wygląda jednak na to, że wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku. W sobotę popołudniu Bianconeri również odbędą trening, a tuż przed udaniem się do Werony Ciro Ferrara tradycyjnie weźmie udział w konferencji prasowej - początek o godzinie 16:15. 120px|right *Blanc: nie będzie odwołania :Po tym jak Lega Calcio podała informację o zamknięciu Curva Sud na jeden mecz prezydent Juventusu, Jean-Claude Blanc, zapewnił: Przyjmujemy decyzję, która została wydana po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu faktów i podkreślamy raz jeszcze, że Juventus jest przeciwny każdemu aktowi przemocy czy też rasizmu. Blanc podkreślił również, że żadnego odwołania czynić nie zamierza, w planach ma natomiast walkę z zachowaniami podobnymi do tych, jakie miały miejsce podczas ostatniego meczu na Stadio Olimpico. W minionych miesiącach podjęliśmy pewne środki mające na celu zwalczanie tego typu aktów, jednak być może nadszedł czas, aby całe środowisko piłkarskie we Włoszech podało pomocną dłoń. Problem ten bowiem, który jest rozprzestrzeniony na większą skalę i to nie tylko w Turynie, nie został jak dotąd rozwiązany, pomimo starań. Potrzeba zatem znaleźć bardziej adekwatne sposoby działania. Nawet fakt, że policja i karabinierzy obecni są w pobliżu stadionów wcale nie pomaga. Należałoby to ponownie przemyśleć na szczeblu rządowym, ponieważ obecne zasady nie dają możliwości zaradzenia temu zjawisku. *Bez kibiców na Curva Sud :W porozumieniu z Komitetem ds. Analizy Bezpieczeństwa Imprez Sportowych, Lega Calcio podała informację o zamknięciu na jeden mecz trybuny Stadio Olimpico w Turynie - Curva Sud, z której podczas starcia z Napoli słychać było hasła o zabarwieniu rasistowskim pod adresem Mario Balotellego. Na tej trybunie kibiców zabraknie prawdopodobnie podczas starcia z Romą. 120px|right *Crespo może trafić do Juventusu :Hernan Crespo może trafić do Juventusu, być może na zasadzie wypożyczenia do końca obecnego sezonu. 34-letni Argentyńczyk gra obecnie w Genoi, ale chętnie występowałby bardziej regularnie, niż ma na to szansę obecnie. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Calciomercato Fernando Hildago, agent Crespo, przyznał: Wybieram się właśnie na spotkanie z przedstawicielami Genoi w celu omówienia kwestii dotyczących przyszłości Crespo. Następnie dodał: Tak naprawdę to szefowie klubu poprosili mnie o to spotkanie, więc nie do końca jestem pewien, o co chodzi. Czy o przeprowadzkę do Juve - być może, zobaczymy. Na koniec stwierdził: Hernan generalnie czuje się w Genui dosyć dobrze, ale rzecz jasna chciałby grać bardziej regularnie. *Moggi wróci do futbolu :Czy w lipcu 2011 roku będziemy świadkami spektakularnego powrotu do pracy Luciano Moggiego? Były dyrektor generalny Starej Damy potwierdza: Po zakończeniu zawieszenia chcę wrócić do calcio. Swoją przyszłość najchętniej związałby jednak nie z drużyną Juventusu, a Napoli. W rozmowie z dziennikarzem Il Mattino, przeprowadzonej wczoraj przed starciem Bianconerich z Azzurrimi w ramach rozgrywek Coppa Italia, Moggi, który swego czasu pracował w Napoli przyznał: W Neapolu spotkałem i spotykam się przede wszystkim z wielkim entuzjazmem i pasją fanów. Luciano chętnie podjął by współpracę z Aurelio De Laurentiisem. To świetny prezes, który zna się na rzeczy. Razem moglibyśmy wiele zdziałać. Drużyna? Myślę, że poziomem nie wiele odbiega od Napoli mojego Maradony. Teraz gwiazdą jest Hamsik, a poza nim są świetni Quagliarella, Lavezzi czy Denis - uważa Moggi. 120px|right *Zdziesiątkowany Juventus na Chievo :W najbliższy weekend do Werony uda się iście zdziesiątkowana drużyna Juventusu. Już przed meczem z Napoli Ciro Ferrara musiał główkować w kwestii taktyki i pierwszej jedenastki, teraz będzie jeszcze trudniej. Zacznijmy od tego, że dzisiejszy trening w Vinovo odbył się przy opadach śniegu i temperaturze bliskiej zeru stopni Celsjusza. Temperatura w drużynie Juve sięgnęła jednak -11... Chodzi o to, że Ferrara ma do dyspozycji coraz mniej piłkarzy. Kontuzjowani są Trezeguet, Iaquinta, Camoranesi, Caceres, Poulsen, Giovinco i Grosso, który ma problemy z mięśniami. Odeszli Molinaro i Tiago. Amauri nie zagra ze względu na to, że został zawieszony na jedną kolejkę rozgrywek ligowych, a Sissoko wciąż przebywa w Afryce. Istna katastrofa. W związku z powyższym ze składu pierwszej drużyny Juventusu Ferrara będzie miał do dyspozycji... 13 piłkarzy! Jedynym napastnikiem jest Alessandro Del Piero. Prawdopodobnie więc Ferrara postawi na młodego Immobile, który będzie mu towarzyszył z przodu. Za nimi zagra Diego, w linii pomocy będzie mógł znów wystąpić Marchisio. Szykuje się ustawienie w "romb" albo w 4-4-1-1. Luki w pierwszym składzie będą musiały zostać uzupełnione piłkarzami z Primavery. Na bramkę wraca Gigi Buffon. To jedna z nielicznych pozytywnych wieści. *Martin Caceres kontuzjowany :Martin Caceres doznał w końcówce wczorajszego meczu z Napoli kontuzji mięśni prawego uda, która okazała się bardziej groźna, niż wydawało się to na początku. W pomeczowym wywiadzie sam Ciro Ferrara przyznał, że spodziewa się, że Urugwajczyk zmaga się ze zwykłym przemęczeniem mięśni, niestety, nie jest jednak to taka błaha sprawa. Caceres przeszedł dzisiaj rano badania, które wykazały uraz pierwszego stopnia tylnych mięśni prawego uda. Kontuzja oznacza dla niego przerwę w grze, a powrót do zdrowia zajmie mu około 20 dni. 120px|right *Ferrara dziękuje piłkarzom :Bezpośrednio po zwycięskim spotkaniu Juventusu w 1/8 finału Coppa Italia z Napoli (3:0), wypowiedział się trener Starej Damy, Ciro Ferrara. Szkoleniowiec podziękował piłkarzom za całe serce jakie włożyli w ten mecz, który jak sam stwierdził był niezmiernie ważny. - Oczywiście to był bardzo, bardzo ważny mecz dla wszystkich, nie tylko dla mnie - uważa Ferrara. - Myślę, że chłopcy stawili czoła temu wyzwaniu w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów. Napoli miało wprawdzie wspaniałą sytuację, kiedy w poprzeczkę uderzył Marek Hamsik, lecz wydaje mi się, że Juventus zasłużył na końcowy triumf. Jestem zrelaksowany i spokojny. Cieszy mnie ta wygrana, ale przede wszystkim zadowolony jestem z postawy drużyny, która powinna być również szczęśliwa, czego od dość dawna zawodnikom nie było dane odczuć smaku tak zdecydowanego zwycięstwa - podsumował szkoleniowiec. *1/8 PW: Juventus-Napoli 3:0 :W ostatnim ze środowych spotkań 1/8 Coppa Italia Juventus Turyn pokonał Napoli 3:0. Wynik spotkania otworzył Brazylijczyk Diego, lecz bohaterem został Alessandro Del Piero, który zdobył dwie pozostałe bramki i odpowiedział tym samym wszystkim powątpiewającym w jego przydatność w zespole Starej Damy. Zespole, który w 1/4 finału Pucharu Włoch zmierzy się z Interem Mediolan. Mecz lepiej rozpoczęli gospodarze. W dziewiątej minucie Bianconeri zdobyli nawet gola, lecz sędzia prawidłowo go nie uznał, gdyż strzelec - Del Piero znajdował się na pozycji spalonej. Tuż przed tym, piłkę z linii bramkowej wybił jeden z obrońców Napoli. W odpowiedzi w polu karnym Juventusu znalazł się Denis, który mocnym uderzeniem głową chciał pokonać Manningera. Futbolówka została skierowana prosto w ręce austriackiego bramkarza, który nie miał najmniejszych problemów ze złapaniem jej. Dobrą szansę jaką otrzymał chciał wykorzystać Alessandro Del Piero. Il Capitano był wykonawcą rzutu wolnego, po którym piłka minęła słupek bramki gości o niespełna pół metra. Nieco później nie mogło być już mowy o pomyłce. W 24 minucie gola zdobył Diego, dla którego był to debiut w Coppa Italia. Brazylijczyk dopadł do za krótko wybitej piłki i z odległości 15 metrów, precyzyjnym uderzeniem otworzył wynik spotkania. Juve nie ustawało w wysiłkach mających na celu podwyższenia wyniku. Kolejną szansę zmarnował Del Piero, który nie spodziewał się dostać piłki przed bramkarzem Napoli i uderzył zbyt lekko by go zaskoczyć. Mimo walki do ostatniego gwizdka, do przerwy wynik nie uległ już zmianie i gracze Starej Damy schodzili do szatni z jednobramkowym prowadzeniem. Druga połowa nie była już tak żywa jak pierwsza część meczu. Dogodnych sytuacji do zmiany wyniku również było mniej. Przeważało Napoli, lecz niewiele z tego wynikało, gdyż ataki gości kończyły się przed polem karnym Juventusu. Stara Dama za to atakowała rzadziej, lecz dużo skuteczniej. W 62 minucie przed szansą, w akcji bezpośrednio po sytuacji gdy gracze Napoli sygnalizowali rękę Melo w polu karnym, znalazł się De Ceglie. Obrońca wbiegł w 16-stkę przyjezdnych i uderzył, lecz na posterunku Iezzo. Niedługo później przypomniał o sobie Diego. Brazylijski pomocnik zdecydował się na uderzenie z około 18 metrów. Były gracz Werderu Brema strzelił tak, że golkiper nie zdołał złapać piłki, jednak zatrzymała się ona na słupku bramki i wyszła za linię końcową. Wprowadzony w 61 minucie Hamsik około dziesięć minut po wejśćiu na murawę mógł doprowadzić do wyrównania. Słowak przymierzył zza pola karnego - piłka pomknęła bardzo szybko, Manninger nie zdołał jej choćby musnąć, lecz w tym wypadku wyręczyła go poprzeczka. Do wyrównania w tym wypadku było bardzo nie wiele. Gdy w 76 minucie na boisku w miejsce Campagnaro pojawił się Quagliarella było pewne, że trener Napoli, Roberto Donadoni stawia wszystko na jedną kartę. Zemściło się to po zaledwie kilkunastu sekundach, gdy Juventus podwoił prowadzenie. Dobrą piłkę na skrzydło dograł Diego, tam znalazł się Martin Caceres. Urugwajczyk dośrodkował po ziemi w pole karne, gdzie niepilnowany Del Piero nie dał szans bramkarzowi. W 82 minucie w polu karnym Napoli faulowany był Diego. Sędzia nie zawahał się wskazując na punkt oddalony o 11 metrów od bramki gości i pokazując czerwoną kartkę sprawcy zamieszania, Continiemu. Do piłki podszedł Del Piero i pewnym, mocnym strzałem pokonał Iezzo, ustalając tym samym wynik spotkania na 3:0. :Juventus Turyn-SSC Napoli 3:0 :1:0 Diego 24 :2:0 Del Piero 76 :3:0 Del Piero 82 (k.) :Juventus: Manninger - Caceres (83' Zebina), Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso (46' Grygera) - Diego, Salihamidzic, Felipe Melo - De Ceglie - Amauri, Del Piero (85' Immobile) :Napoli: Iezzo - Campagnaro (76' Quagliarella), Rinaudo, Contini - Zuniga, Gargano, Cigarini, Dossena (60' Hamsik) - Hoffer (64' Maggio), Denis, Datolo :Żółte kartki: Salihamidzic 26', De Ceglie 42' (Juventus) - Contini 25', Cigarini 49' (Napoli) :Czerwone kartki: Contini 82' - za drugą żółtą (Napoli) :Sędzia: Andrea Romeo 120px|right *Jeśli Hiddink, to i Afellay :Jeśli do Turynu zawita Guus Hiddink, pojawi się również Ibrahim Afellay. Z ostatnich raportów wynika, że jego przeprowadzka z PSV do Juventusu uzależniona jest od tego, czy trenerem Bianconerich zostanie właśnie Holender. Karta zawodnicza piłkarza PSV kosztuje 10 milionów euro. Juve potrzebuje teraz wzmocnień drugiej linii zespołu z uwagi na kontuzje i niedobór pomocników. Afellay o tyle przydałby się w drużynie Starej Damy, że choć jest środkowym pomocnikiem, w razie potrzeby mógłby zagrać też na skrzydle. *Van Basten chce trenować Juventus! :Symbol Milanu, Marco Van Basten, być może "zdradzi" barwy swojego byłego klubu i podejmie się pracy w charakterze trenera Juventusu. Informacje te podały włoskie media. W trakcie programu Speciale Calciomercato Gianluca Di Marzio, zajmujący się na co dzień piłkarskim mercato, przyznał, że wie, iż Van Basten przekazał swoim przedstawicielom upoważnienie do rozmów z Juventusem w temacie zatrudnienia go na stanowisku trenera, jeśli tylko Bianconeri będą zainteresowani współpracą z nim. 45-letni Holender prowadził do tej pory zespół młodzieżowy i seniorski Ajaxu Amsterdam oraz drużynę narodową Holandii - niestety, w większości z negatywnym rezultatem w obu przypadkach. Na początku maja 2009 roku sam podał się do dymisji, rezygnując ze stanowiska szkoleniowca Ajaxu. 120px|right *Dni decydujące o przyszłości Hiddinka :Najpierw rozmowy z Rosjanami, potem ewentualnie Juventus. Agent Guusa Hiddinka w wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Sport Express powiedział kilka słów na temat planów na najbliższe dni, dotyczących Holendra. Cees van Nieuwenhuizen powiedział: Decyzje w kwestii przyszłości Guusa Hiddinka zapadną do końca tego tygodnia lub maksymalnie na początku przyszłego. Najpierw planujemy spotkać się z przedstawicielami rosyjskiej Federacji. Dopóki nie wyjaśnimy oficjalnie spraw z nimi, nie podejmiemy negocjacji z nikim innym. Następnie dodał: Mamy zaplanowane spotkanie z Rosjanami w tym tygodniu - jeśli to nie wyjdzie, porozmawiamy z nimi na początku przyszłego tygodnia. W każdym razie żadne pewne decyzje jeszcze nie zapadły. Zapytany wprost o Juventus i współpracę Holendra z tym klubem, odpowiedział: Dziwią mnie wszystkie te informacje i cały ten szum, nie ma w nich krzty prawdy. Póki co nie mamy żadnych oficjalnych kontaktów z drużyną Bianconerich. *Przegrana Juve = zatrudnienie Hiddinka :Jak podają dziennikarze Corriere dello Sport, jest porozumienie z Guusem Hiddinkiem. Holender zgodził się ponoć poprowadzić Juventus w przypadku zwolnienia Ferrary, do którego dojdzie w przypadku porażki w jutrzejszym meczu z Napoli. Dzisiaj w Vinovo stawili się Blanc, Secco i Bettega. Oprócz obecności na treningu spotkali się z Ciro Ferrarą, by zakomunikować mu swoje warunki. Jeśli Bianconeri przegrają z Napoli, Ferrara żegna się ze stanowiskiem trenera. Gotowy do jego objęcia jest już Guus Hiddink, który doszedł do porozumienia z Roberto Bettegą i jest gotowy współpracować z turyńskim klubem. Rosjanie zgodzili się na takie rozwiązanie i umożliwili trenerowi pracę w Juve, jednocześnie Hiddink będzie kontynuował współpracę z kadrą Rosji. Warunkiem, jaki postawili nasi wschodni sąsiedzi, a na który przystał Holender, jest redukcja wypłacanego mu przez nich wynagrodzenia z 7 do 5 milionów brutto. Hiddink ma teraz możliwość prowadzenia rozmów z którymkolwiek z klubów, dogadał się jednak z Juve. Holender chciał zarobków na poziomie 5 milionów euro rocznie przez dwa lata, negocjacje skończyły się jednak najprawdopodobniej na kwocie 4 milionów. W sumie netto za pracę z dwiema drużynami Guus zarabiałby rocznie 6,5 miliona euro - niemal dwa razy tyle, co do tej pory. Co ciekawe, dzisiaj o godzinie 13:00 miała rozpocząć się przedmeczowa konferencja prasowa z udziałem Ciro Ferrary. Blanc, Secco i Bettega przebywają jednak jeszcze w Vinovo, a samą konferencję w ostatniej chwili przełożono o dwie godziny. Rozpocznie się o godzinie 15:00, a w międzyczasie trójka szefostwa klubu jest na spotkaniu z Ferrarą. 120px|right *Tiago zadowolony z przejścia do Atletico :Portugalczyk Tiago jest już piłkarzem Atletico Madryt i nie ukrywa swojego zadowolenia z tego powodu. Zawodnik udzielił wywiadu przy okazji oficjalnej prezentacji, która odbyła się w stolicy Hiszpanii. Tiago powiedział: Rozmawiałem z Miguelem Angelem już dwa lata temu, ale dopiero teraz moja przeprowadzka stała się możliwa. Następnie dodał: Mam nadzieję, że odpłacę się Atletico za zaufanie, jakim mnie obdarzono. Wierzę, że znajdę miejsce w składzie drużyny, zaaklimatyzuję się w lidze hiszpańskiej i sprawię radość tutejszym kibicom. Chcę pomóc drużynie, tym bardziej, że przechodzi przez trudny okres. Zapytany, czy przeprowadził się do Madrytu po to, by mieć większe szanse na występ w tegorocznym Mundialu, odpowiedział: Nie przeniosłem się tu z myślą o Mistrzostwach Świata. Wierzę, że już zyskałem zaufanie Quieroza. Jestem tutaj, by pomóc drużynie i grać w lidze hiszpańskiej. *Hiddink do końca tygodnia w Juve? :Guus Hiddink coraz bliżej Juventusu. Na ostatnie pytanie dotyczące powiązań Holendra z turyńskim klubem agent szkoleniowca odpowiedział na tyle pokrętnie, że pewnych rzeczy można się już domyślić. Cees van Nieuwenhuizen, przedstawiciel Hiddinka, zapytany przez dziennikarzy Telelombardia o przeprowadzkę Holendra do Turynu, nie zdementował tym razem informacji dotyczących możliwej współpracy Guusa z Juve. Póki co nie mogę udzielić komentarza w sprawie powiązań Guusa z Juve. Hiddink dopiero wczoraj wrócił z Kenii i dzisiaj nie mam nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Być może do końca tego tygodnia powiem trochę więcej w tym temacie - zadeklarował. 120px|right *Kibice Bianconeri mają dość! :Porażka Juventusu Turyn z AC Milan 0:3 doprowadziła do szału kibiców Bianconeri, którzy nie wytrzymali do końca spotkania, aby wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie z postawy zespołu w ostatnich meczach. Już pod koniec meczu kibice wzniecili mały pożar na stadionie oraz rzucali w stronę murawy race świetlne. Kibice Juventusu nie chcą już widzieć na ławce szkoleniowej Ciro Ferrary, którego uważają za przegranego trenera i oczekują jego dymisji. Jeśli nie dojdzie do takiego posunięcia władz klubowych dojdzie do kolejnego, zdecydowanie większego bojkotu. Po zakończonym spotkaniu wściekli kibice Juve wszczęli nawet bójki z policją już poza stadionem. Zaczęli palić flagi i inne przygotowane elementy. *Poulsen nie zagra przez miesiąc :Christian Poulsen odpocznie od gry przez miesiąc. Duńczyk doznał podczas wczorajszego meczu z Milanem kontuzji. Dzisiaj okazało się, że chodzi o złamanie kości strzałkowej w lewej nodze. Po trzydziestu dniach piłkarz będzie mógł wrócić do pracy. 120px|right *19/38: Juventus-Milan 0:3 :W meczu kończącym zmagania 19. kolejki Serie A AC Milan nie dał żadnych szans Juventusowi i rozbił Starą Damę zwyciężając 0:3. Podopieczni Ciro Ferrary tak na dobrą sprawę nie potrafili sobie wypracować nawet klarownej sytuacji podbramkowej. Od początku starcie stało na niskim poziomie, ale początkowo nieco więcej z gry mieli zawodnicy ze stolicy Piemontu. Po jednej z akcji Diego nawet oddał strzał, ale chybił celu. W 29. po rzucie rożnym Rossoneri zdołali objąć prowadzenie. Piłkę dośrodkowywał Ronaldinho, ta przeleciała między nogami Felipe Melo i do bramki strzeżonej przez Alexa Manningera z najbliższej wpakował ją Alessandro Nesta. Właśnie to trafienie rozdzielało oba kluby po pierwszej części gry. Po zmianie stron Bianconeri nie byli w stanie rzucić się do ataku, chociaż po jednym z rzutów rożnych nawet blisko zdobycia gola był Giorgio Chiellini. W 72. znów po rzucie rożnym padł gol dla gości. Tym razem trafił Ronaldinho, ale piłka po drodze odbiła się od Paolo De Ceglie. W 87. wspomniany Brazylijczyk po dośrodkowaniu Davida Beckhama i zgraniu futbolówki głową przez Mathieu Flaminiego ustalił wynik rywalizacji na 0:3. W doliczonym czasie gry niewiele brakowało, a rozmiary porażki Juve zmniejszyłby Alessandro Del Piero. Jego strzał z rzutu wolnego zdołał jednak sparować Nelson Dida. Wydaje się, że ten mecz był ostatnim Juventusu pod wodzą Ciro Ferrary. Media od jakiegoś czasu spekulują, że jego następcą będzie Guus Hiddink. Rossoneri w tym momencie mają na swoim koncie 37 punktów i tracą osiem do Interu. Juve z 33 oczkami jest na trzeciej pozycji, tuż za nimi jest SSC Napoli. :Juventus Turyn-AC Milan 0:3 :0:1 Nesta 29 :0:2 Ronaldinho 72 :0:3 Ronaldinho 87 :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Salihamidzic (60' Del Piero), Poulsen (64' De Ceglie ), Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Diego - Amauri :Milan: Dida - Abate, Nesta, Silva, Antonini - Gattuso (65' Flamini), Ambrosini - Pirlo - Beckham, Borriello (86' Huntelaar), Ronaldinho :Żółte kartki: Poulsen 31', Amauri 80' (Juventus) - Ambrosini 73' (Milan) :Sędzia: Antonio Damato *Pazzini na oku szefostwa Juventusu :Juventus jest w kontakcie z Sampdorią, jako że jest zainteresowany sprowadzeniem do Turynu Giampaolo Pazziniego. Bianconeri do tej pory chcieli sprowadzić Dzeko, ale ponieważ w wyścigu po tego piłkarza zaczął wygrywać Milan, Juventus zmienił kierunek działań. Póki co szefowie Juventusu kontaktowali się z włodarzami Sampdorii celem zasięgnięcia informacji na temat dostępności piłkarza. Okazało się, że klub z Genui jest gotów sfinalizować transakcję z turyńskim zespołem, ale życzy sobie kwoty 25 milionów euro za kartę zawodniczą Pazziniego. Wcześniej 23 miliony proponowała za niego Chelsea oraz inne kluby angielskie, między innymi Arsenal i Manchester City. Dla Juventusu jest to dosyć spora suma i raczej na pewno nie wydadzą oni dokładnie tyle, nie zrezygnowali jednak z negocjacji. Oficjalne rozmowy nie zostały jeszcze rozpoczęte, ponieważ oba kluby chcą bardziej uważnie przyjrzeć się nawzajem swojej sytuacji, a Sampdoria ma zastanowić się, czy przypadkiem nie będzie zainteresowana tym, by Juventus włączył do oferty któregoś ze swoich piłkarzy. Giampaolo Pazzini urodził się w sierpnia 1984 roku w Pescii. Karierę piłkarską rozpoczynał w koszulce Atalanty Bergamo, po czym w 2005 roku przeniósł się do Florencji. W Sampdorii gra od lata zeszłego roku. Jest napastnikiem, mierzy 180 cm, waży 77 kg. Zadebiutował też już w pierwszej reprezentacji Włoch. 120px|right *Juventus nie sprowadzi Momo Sissoko :W związku z niedawnymi tragicznymi wydarzeniami w Afryce, gdzie trwają rozgrywki Pucharu Afryki, wiele klubów zaczęło uważniej przyglądać się sytuacji swoich piłkarzy, którzy polecieli na Czarny Kontynent, by wziąć udział w tym turnieju. Juventus przygląda się wydarzeniom w Afryce równie uważnie, jako że na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji Mali przebywa Momo Sissoko. Jak podają jednak Bianconeri, klub nie zamierza w tym momencie naciskać na powrót Momo Sissoko do Turynu. W dalszych słowach oświadczenia czytamy: Klub będzie nieprzerwanie monitorował sytuację Sissoko, zarówno jego bezpieczeństwo jak i kondycję fizyczną, jako że piłkarz niedawno wyleczył uraz. Do tej pory potwierdzono śmierć trzech osób po ataku na autobus Togo. Nie żyje kierowca autobusu, asystent kierownika Amalete Abalo i rzecznik prasowy Stanislas Ocloo. Do tej pory Udinese zdecydowało się formalnie sprowadzić do Włoch swojego piłkarza, reprezentanta Ghany Kwadwo Asamoah. *Ancelotti: Ferrary nikt nie wspiera :O ciekawą analizę dzisiejszej potyczki Juventusu z Milanem pokusił się były trener Rossonerich, Carlo Ancelotti. Włoch będzie uważnie oglądał dzisiejsze spotkanie, ale więcej szans na sukces daje Milanowi - mimo iż mecz będzie rozegrany na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. W wywiadzie, jakiego udzielił dziennikarzom La Gazzetta dello Sport, Ancelotti stwierdził: Jeśli Milan wygra dzisiejszy mecz a potem derby, staną się prawdziwą alternatywą i zagrożeniem dla Interu. Następnie dodał: Dla Juve wydaje się to mniej realne, jeśli mam być szczery. Czemu? Choć obaj trenerzy płacą za swoje niedoświadczenie, to każdy w inny sposób. W przypadku Milanu, Leonardo faktycznie jest młodym trenerem, ale wspierają go doświadczeni dyrektorzy i zarząd klubu - ludzie, którzy zawsze tam byli. Ferrara natomiast musi mierzyć się nie tylko ze swoim niedoświadczeniem, ale też z faktem, że zarząd klubu to również niestety ludzie niedoświadczeni, którzy nie potrafią go wesprzeć i posłużyć radą. Porównując piłkarzy obu drużyn, powiedział z kolei: Wolę Ronaldinho niż Diego. Teraz Dinho gra inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy ja go trenowałem. Muszę przyznać, że rozważałem opcję sprowadzenia Diego do Milanu, bo podobał mi się pomysł oglądania go w parze z Kaką za plecami Pippo Inzaghiego. 120px|right *Giovinco kolejnym nieobecnym :Kolejne problemy dla Ciro Ferrary - oprócz zawieszenia Martina Caceresa, wyjazdu Momo Sissoko na Puchar Narodów Afryki, kontuzji Buffona, Trezeguet, Camoranesiego i Iaquinty, trener Juventusu będzie musiał poradzić sobie bez Sebastiana Giovinco. Młody piłkarz - jak informuje Sky Sport 24 - doznał kontuzji mięśnia, uraz ma zostać zbadany z rana, ale rozbrat z piłką ma nie potrwać dłużej niż 20 dni. W nie lepszej sytuacji jest jednak Leonardo z Milanu, który musi poradzić sobie bez kontuzjowanych Seedorfa, Zambrotty i najpewniej Pato. *Brazylijski atak w niedzielę wieczorem :Jutro o godzinie 11:00 rozpocznie się kolejny przewidziany w tym tygodniu trening Juventusu przygotowujący piłkarzy do meczu z Milanem, zaplanowanego na niedzielę wieczorem. Zawodnicy Starej Damy pracowali również dzisiaj przed południem. Z uwagi na kontuzję Davida Trezeguet, który dzisiaj stawił się w Vinovo na konsultacje medyczne, w niedzielę wieczorem możemy się spodziewać prawdziwie brazylijskiego ataku. Zagrają najpewniej u swojego boku Diego i Amauri. Niebawem będzie też grał Iaquinta, ale to dwójka Brazylijczyków wybiegnie najpewniej w podstawowej jedenastce. Mecz z ekipą Rossonerich będzie też ostatnią szansą na występ w koszulce Juve w tym sezonie dla Tiago, który dzień później będzie już w Madrycie, gdzie zaprezentuje go oficjalnie prezydent Atletico. 120px|right *Del Piero - wciąż z perspektywy ławki rezerwowych :Nowy rok wcale nie zaczął się dla Alessandro Del Piero tak, jak by sobie tego życzył. Miał to być moment ponownego odbicia się, jednak podczas gdy Trezeguet nabawił się kontuzji, Alex wciąż pozostał poza grą "podziwiając" boisko w perspektywy ławki rezerwowych - działo się tak w spotkaniu z Parmą, wcześniej z Catanią w Turynie oraz w Bari. Okazało się, że mimo iż trudno byłoby stwierdzić, że w Juve wszystko ma się idealnie, to jednak brak ciągle miejsca dla tego, który już nie raz odradzał się pokazując, że jeszcze niejedną cegiełkę może od siebie dorzucić. W siedemnastym sezonie w Turynie, jak do tej pory, ma na swoim koncie jedynie siedem występów. Pomiędzy dwoma przerwami w grze rozegrał sześć minut - 27. września w meczu z Bologną. Później w podstawowym składzie udało mu się wyjść zaledwie w spotkaniach z Bordeaux (25.11), Interem (5.12) i Bayernem (8.12). Oprócz tego już tylko krótkie epizody takie jak występ przeciwko Udinese, Cagliari czy Catanii. Prawie połowa sezonu bez gola - smutny rekord, bo jeszcze nigdy dotąd podobna sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Del Piero? Decyzję podejmę rozumem a nie sercem - deklarował Ferrara i zapewne tak będzie również i w najbliższą niedzielę przeciwko Milanowi. Wydaje się, że tym razem decyzja padła na ustawienie 4-4-1-1 z Diego za plecami Amauriego. A ponieważ zagra ten pierwszy, Alex już raczej na występ nie ma co liczyć - w przechodzącym zmiany Juve to chyba jeden z nielicznych pewników. Jako profesjonalista akceptuje decyzje trenera, jednak taka rzeczywistość raczej oddala jego myśli od przygody w RPA. Jak by nie patrzeć, nawet mając przed oczyma Del Piero obserwującego mecz zza linii boiska, trudno jest zapomnieć o piłkarzu, który przyzwyczaił nas do swoich goli. Mimo wszystko miejmy nadzieję, że jednego z nich zobaczymy już niebawem, a może nawet za dwa dni. *Trezeguet nie potrzebuje operacji :Dzisiejszego ranka w Vinovo pojawił się kontuzjowany David Trezeguet. Francuz miał zaplanowane spotkanie z profesorem Flavio Quaglią, który przyjrzał się bliżej wynikom wczorajszych badań. Okazało się, że na szczęście operacja nie będzie konieczna. Flavia potwierdził przy okazji, że powrót do zdrowia zajmie Davidowi 40-45 dni. Piłkarz rozpoczął już fizjoterapię, w międzyczasie przez około 10 dni będzie usztywniacz na nodze. Jutro rano odbędzie się kolejny trening drużyny Juventusu, po czym o godzinie 13:00 rozpocznie się zaplanowana już przedmeczowa konferencja prasowa. 120px|right *Tiago od 11 stycznia w Atletico! :Portugalczyk Tiago Mendes doszedł do porozumienia z szefostwem Atletico i już od przyszłego tygodnia będzie pracował z Hiszpanami. Klub z Madrytu poinformował oficjalnie o sfinalizowanym transferze piłkarza. Tiago przeprowadzi się do Atletico na zasadzie 6-miesięcznego wypożyczenia, przy czym Hiszpanie będą mieli prawo do definitywnego transferu piłkarza po tym czasie. Klub Atletico Madryt doszedł do porozumienia z Juventusem w sprawie czasowego wypożyczenia zawodnika Tiago Mendesa, z opcją wykupu jego karty po tymże czasie - czytamy w oficjalnym oświadczeniu hiszpańskiego klubu. Portugalczyk będzie zaprezentowany przez prezydenta klubu, pana Enrique Cerezo, w poniedziałek 11 stycznia rano. Oświadczenia nie wydał jeszcze Juventus, ale z raportów wynika, że jeśli latem Atletico zdecyduje się wykupić Tiago, Włosi otrzymają 7 milionów euro. *Lanzafame wróci do Juventusu? :W związku z nieciekawą sytuacją w formacji ataku Juventusu szefowie klubu zastanawiają się nad ponownym podjęciem współpracy z młodym Davide Lanzafame, który niegdyś był zawodnikiem Bianconerich a dziś występuje w koszulce Parmy. Trezeguet jest kontuzjowany, Iaquinta zdrowieje ale jego przyszłość nie jest do końca pewna, a Amauri zawodzi. Del Piero gra rzadko, a nawet gdyby grał, to nie jest typowym snajperem, lisem pola karnego. Lanzafame, urodzony w 1987 roku, jest obecnie współwłasnością Juventusu i Palermo, ale przebywa na wypożyczeniu w Parmie. Oczywiście Bianconeri musieliby porozumieć się z szefostwem Rosanerich, ale sprowadzenie młodego Davide wydaje się być jak najbardziej możliwe. Alternatywą pozostaje Pasquale Foggia z Lazio. 120px|right *Agent potwierdza: Juve chce Ledesmę :Informacje dotyczące zainteresowania Juventusu Ledesmą z Lazio są prawdziwe - potwierdził je agent piłkarza, Vincenzo D'Ippolito. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Odeon TV przyznał jednocześnie, że póki co w sprawie tej jest niewiele konkretów. Zapytany o to, czy działania w kierunku pozyskania Ledesmy faktycznie istnieją, odpowiedział: Ze strony Interu i Juventusu nie otrzymaliśmy jeszcze oficjalnej propozycji, ale mogę potwierdzić prawdziwość tych informacji. Póki co jednak czekamy na wyrok sądu, bo Ledesma chce rozstać się z Lazio tak samo, jak Pandev. Kiedy będziemy mieć już decyzję na papierze, rozważymy oferty zarówno z Włoch, jak i zagranicy. *Caceres nie zagra z Milanem przez kartki :Dwie żółte kartki i w konsekwencji czerwona dla Martina Caceresa w meczu z Parmą oznacza dla niego jeden mecz przerwy. Jest to o tyle nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że w pojedynku z Milanem Urugwajczyk z pewnością przydałby się Bianconerim na prawej flance obrony. Do drużyny wróci jednak Fabio Cannavaro, który "odsiedział" już swoje za żółtą kartkę w meczu z Catanią. Wydłuża się też lista zagrożonych zawieszeniem za kartki. Teraz są to Amauri, Camoranesi, Diego, Grygera, Legrottaglie, Sissoko, coraz bliżej tego są też Tiago, Grosso, Marchisio i Felipe Melo. W drużynie Milanu nie będzie żadnych piłkarzy, którzy musieliby pauzować za kartki. 120px|right *Trezeguet nie zagra przez 40 dni :Dzisiejszego poranka David Trezeguet przeszedł szczegółowe badania, mające na celo określić stan jego zdrowia. We wczorajszym meczu z Parmą Francuz musiał zejść z boiska. Wyniki badań nie są zbyt pozytywne. Lekarze stwierdzili u Francuza skręcenie drugiego stopnia prawej kostki. Prognozy? Trezeguet wyzdrowieje w przeciągu 40 dni, nie zobaczymy go więc przez półtora miesiąca. *Trezeguet skręcił kostkę :W trakcie meczu z Parmą z boiska musiał zejść David Trezeguet. Francuz doznał urazu kostki - ściślej mówiąc: skręcenia. Co prawda po incydencie z Panuccim próbował jeszcze wrócić na boisko, nie zdołał jednak grać dalej. Jutro piłkarz przejdzie szczegółowe badania i dowiemy się, ile potrwa przerwa w jego grze. 120px|right *Chiellini: Obyśmy grali tak zawsze! :Jako jeden z pierwszych po dzisiejszym meczu z Parmą wypowiedział się obrońca Juventusu, Giorgio Chiellini. Włoch udzielił wywiadu na prośbę dziennikarzy Sky Sport. Chiellini przyznał po końcowym gwizdku sędziego: Jeśli będziemy grać w każdym meczu z taką determinacją, co dzisiaj, możemy pokonać każdego. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni pracowaliśmy nad tym ze wszystkich sił, chcieliśmy pokazać, jakim zespołem naprawdę jest Juve. Następnie dodał: Dzisiejsza postawa naszej drużyny powinna być dla nas punktem wyjścia, bo już w niedzielę czeka nas trudny mecz z Milanem, w którym musimy dać z siebie 110 procent. Zapytany o to, jak czuł się w roli kapitana zespołu, odpowiedział: Raz już miałem okazję nim być, to zawsze przyjemność. Dzisiaj jednak wszyscy byliśmy kapitanami drużyny: od prezydenta, po najniższego w hierarchii klubu. Mieliśmy trochę szczęścia przy drugim golu, ale zwyciężyliśmy w pełni zasłużenie. Na koniec powiedział kilka słów pod adresem Ciro Ferrary: Ostatnimi dniami dużo o nim powiedziano, ale gdzie on, tam i my. Ostatnimi tygodniami nie byliśmy prawdziwym Juve, ale przerwa świąteczna wyraźnie nam się przydała. *18/38: Parma-Juventus 1:2 :Samobójcza bramka Castelliniego pod koniec pierwszej części gry zadecydowała o zwycięstwie Juventusu nad Parmą, która w końcówce meczu miała dobrą okazję do wyrównania po czerwonej kartce dla Caceresa. Nowy rok fantastycznie zaczął się dla targanego kryzysem Juventusu. Dziś turyńczycy już w trzeciej minucie spotkania z bardzo groźną, głównie na swoim boisku, Parmą wyszli na cenne prowadzenie, a z gola cieszył się ten sam zawodnik, który trafieniem pożegnał rok 2009, czyli Hasan Salihamidzic, który popisał się celnym uderzeniem. Kolejne minuty nie były jednak dla gości tak radosne. Najpierw w 17. minucie kontuzji doznał David Trezeguet, którego pięć minut później zastąpił Amauri. Chwilę po pojawieniu się Brazylijczyka na boisku Parma doprowadziła do remisu, a wyrównujące trafienie zapisał na swym koncie Nicola Amoruso, który w swym bogatym CV ma także okres gry dla Juventusu właśnie. Gospodarze tuż przed końcem tej połowy zdobyli jeszcze jedną bramkę, tyle że tym razem trafili nieszczęśliwie do własnej siatki. W 39. minucie gry Paolo Castellini trafił do własnej bramki i na przerwę to goście schodzili w lepszych nastrojach. Po zmianie stron przez długie minuty wydawało się, że goście dowiozą korzystny wynik do końca, bo choć obie drużyny miały swoje szanse to nieco groźniejsze były dziełem Juventusu, który w dodatku nie dopuszczał do zbyt dużej nerwowości pod własnym polem karnym. Cały plan mógł jednak legnąć w gruzach, gdy w 73. minucie z boiska za starcie z Zaccardo został wyrzucony Martin Caceres, którego miejsce na pozycję natychmiast obsadził Grygera wprowadzony w miejsce Diego. Gospodarzom nie wystarczyło już czasu na wyrównanie i Juventus zdobył niezwykle ważne trzy oczka. :FC Parma-Juventus Turyn 1:2 :0:1 Salihamidzic 3 :1:1 Amoruso 25 :1:2 Castellini 39 (sam.) :Parma: Mirante - Zaccardo, Dellafiore, Panucci - Castellini (67' Bojinov), Dzemaili, Morrone, Galloppa (81' Paloschi), Zenoni - Amoruso, Biabiany :Juventus: Manninger - Caceres, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Salihamidzic (79' De Ceglie), Felipe Melo, Poulsen, Marchisio - Diego (75' Grygera) - Trezeguet (22' Amauri) :Żółte kartki: Morrone 76', Amoruso 80', Dellafiore 90+4' (Parma) - Caceres 32', Marchisio 47', Felipe Melo 62', Grosso 69' (Juventus) :Czerwone kartki: Caceres 73' - za drugą żółtą (Juventus) :Sędzia: Nicola Rizzoli 120px|right *12-latek z Argentyny niebawem w Juve? :Pod lupą Juventusu znalazł się kolejny zawodnik, okrzyknięty już "nowym Messim". Interesuje się nim też Barcelona, Inter i Atalanta. Rzecz w tym, że chłopak ma dopiero 12 lat... Piłkarzem tym jest Guido Vadala, grający w koszulce Provincialu. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom argentyńskiego La Capital, ojciec młodego piłkarza, Fernando Vadala, powiedział: Jako pierwsza zainteresowanie moim synem okazała Barcelona, ale po niedługim czasie do gry włączyły się Juventus, Inter i Atalanta. Szefowie każdego z tych klubów chcą z nami rozmawiać. 30 stycznia wybieram się do Włoch, po czym podejmiemy razem z synem ostateczną decyzję. *Tiago już prawie piłkarzem Atletico :Jak podali dziennikarze hiszpańskiej stacji radiowej Cadena SER, Portugalczyk Tiago doszedł do porozumienia z Atletico Madryt i będzie już niebawem grał w koszulce tego klubu. Juventus jeszcze nie potwierdził tej operacji, ale również z wypowiedzi Ciro Ferrary w trakcie przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej można łatwo wywnioskować, że transfer ten jest już praktycznie pewny. Potwierdzenia ze strony któregoś z klubów można spodziewać się być może jeszcze nawet dzisiaj, choć Tiago znajduje się na liście powołanych na spotkanie z Parmą. 120px|right *Powołani na mecz z Parmą :Ciro Ferrara powołał 21 piłkarzy na dzisiejszy mecz z Parmą, który rozpocznie się już za kilka godzin. Wraca Giorgio Chiellini, który wyleczył już w pełni uraz mięśni, którego doznał w trakcie meczu z Interem. Możemy więc spodziewać się go dzisiaj w wyjściowym składzie Juve. :Pełna lista powołanych na spotkanie z Parmą: 2 Caceres, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 6 Grosso, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 15 Zebina, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 28 Diego, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Tiago, 33 Legrottaglie, 34 De Paola, 41 Pinsoglio *Wystarczy zadzwonić do Guusa :W tym tygodniu Guus Hiddink przebywa jeszcze na urlopie. Jego agent spotka się z nim w Amsterdamie 10 stycznia wieczorem, w niedzielę. Juventus będzie już wtedy w trakcie albo po meczu z Milanem. Jeśli jednak Bianconeri będą potrzebowali go wcześniej, Holender jest w stanie skończyć swoje wakacje przed czasem. Jeśli szefowie Juventusu, z Roberto Bettegą włącznie, podejmą po meczu z Parmą decyzję, że do spotkania z Rossonerimi powinien przygotowywać zawodników już Guus Hiddink, mają się z nim pilnie skontaktować, a ten ponoć jest gotowy odpowiedzieć na ten telefon. Bettega do tej pory spotkał się już niemal ze wszystkimi zawodnikami, podobnie rozmawiał z Ferrarą. Teraz czeka na jutrzejszy pojedynek z Parmą, który może wiele wyjaśnić. W przypadku porażki Ferrara najpewniej pożegna się natychmiast ze stanowiskiem trenera. Co jednak jeśli Juventus wygra ten mecz? Jeśli ekipa Bianconerich pod wodzą Ferrary dobrze spisze się w jutrzejszym pojedynku, potem podobnie w meczu z Milanem, decyzje dotyczące ewentualnej zmiany na stanowisku szkoleniowca Juventusu mogą zostać odłożone do lata. 120px|right *Molinaro oficjalnie w Bundeslidze :Choć oficjalna strona Juventusu jeszcze milczy, włodarze VfB Stuttgart poinformowali już oficjalnie o tym, że do ich drużyny dołączył Cristian Molinaro. Piłkarz przeprowadził się do Niemiec na zasadzie wypożyczenia do końca sezonu, a VfB Stuttgart będzie miał prawo definitywnego wykupienia jego karty zawodniczej już w czerwcu. Molinaro pojawił się w Niemczech na testach medycznych, po czym udzielił wywiadu miejscowym dziennikarzom. Cieszę się, że tu jestem i że będę miał szansę zagrać w Bundeslidze - powiedział. Przed przerwą zimową Stuttgart grał poniżej swoich prawdziwych możliwości, na pewno są lepsi, niż może to sugerować tabela ligowa. *Ariaudo: jestem wdzięczny Juve :Od kilku dni zawodnik Cagliari, niedawno jeszcze przebywający w Turynie, Lorenzo Ariaudo, w poniedziałek odbył pierwszy trening z nową drużyną. Obrońca kilka słów skierował pod adresem obecnego ale i byłego pracodawcy: Muszę podziękować prezydentowi Cellino, który dał mi możliwość przywdziania tej koszulki. Jestem szczęśliwy, ponieważ przyszło mi przebywać w jednym z najlepszych środowisk we włoskiej piłce, do którego zawsze miałem duży szacunek. Naturalnie jestem wdzięczny Juve, dwunastu lat nie zapomina się w moment. To w Turynie zadebiutowałem we włoskiej lidze. Obrońca przyznał, że to Antonio Chimenti był tym, który doradził mu transfer na Sardynię. Wyrażał się o nich w bardzo dobrym tonie i szybko zorientowałem się, że miał rację. Zazwyczaj grywam w środku, ale kłopotu nie sprawi mi zaadaptowanie się do bocznych pozycji. Nie mam modeli, grałem z Chiellinim i Legrottaglie, zwłaszcza ten ostatni wiele mi pomógł. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się dać coś z siebie tu w Cagliari, będąc świadomym tego, że muszę dojrzeć. Wybrałem numer trzy na koszulce, ten sam, który towarzyszył mi w Juventusie oraz w reprezentacji narodowej. Mam nadzieję, że przyniesie mi szczęście również tutaj. 120px|right *Trener Parmy: Amauri niczym Drogba :Przed środowym meczem wyjazdowym wywiadu udzielił trener najbliższego przeciwnika Juventusu, Francesco Guidolin. O ile szkoleniowiec Parmy do meczu podejdzie z pewnością z optymistycznym nastawieniem, mając jeszcze w pamięci udane zakończenie poprzedniego roku, o tyle w przypadku Ciro Ferrary każdy mecz może być tym ostatnim. Kryzys czy nie, Juventus jest bez dwóch zdań drużyną nominowaną w tych rozgrywkach do bycia głównym wrogiem Interu. Dajmy Ferrarze czas na odzyskanie kontuzjowanych Sissoko czy Iaquinty, a później porozmawiamy raz jeszcze. To samo z Amaurim, jest nieco przyćmiony, lecz powróci do swojej zwyczajowej formy, za czasów Palermo nazywałem go "moim Drogbą" i potwierdzam, że ma wiele wspólnego z zawodnikiem Chelsea. Nasze calcio rozgrywane jest w bocznych strefach boiska, ale jest zorganizowane, ja sam wzoruję się na Bagnolim i Sacchim. Kilka słów również na temat dopiero co otwartego okienka transferowego: Beckham w Milanie, Pandev w Interze, czy Toni w Romie - takie wydarzenia są w stanie zmienić rozkład sił w naszej lidze. Zgadzam się z tym, co powiedział Mourinho, którego nawiasem mówiąc uważam za sympatyczną osobę - podczas Bożego Narodzenia należałoby również rozgrywać mecze, zapewniłoby to więcej ciągłości i mniej rozdarcia. *Ojciec Tiago: Mój syn przejdzie do Atletico :Ojciec pomocnika Juventusu, Tiago, przyznał w wywiadzie dla hiszpańskiego dziennika As, że spodziewa się, iż jego syn niebawem dołączy do ekipy Atletico Madryt. Carlos Mendes powiedział mianowicie: Rozmawialiśmy faktycznie o tej możliwości i przyznam, że mój syn bardzo entuzjastycznie podszedł do tematu i byłby bardzo zadowolony, gdyby znów mógł grać z Simao, którego zna bardzo dobrze. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Oprócz tego uważam, że Tiago jest dobrym rozwiązaniem dla linii pomocy Atletico. 120px|right *Przedostatni trening Bianconerich :Przedostatni przed meczem z Parmą trening za nami. Piłkarze Juventusu spotkali się w Vinovo dzisiejszego ranka i tradycyjnie już przez półtorej godziny ćwiczyli pod okiem Ciro Ferrary. Po zakończeniu sesji treningowej zawodnicy Starej Damy udali się do hotelu Le Meridien Lingotto, gdzie będą przebywali praktycznie do czasu wyjazdu do Parmy. Jutrzejsza sesja treningowa rozpocznie się o godzinie 14:30, o 16:15 z kolei umówiona jest konferencja prasowa. *Marchisio: Walka o Scudetto trwa :Młoda gwiazda Juventusu Claudio Marchisio jest przekonany, że Bianconeri do końca będą liczyć się w walce o scudetto. Nie udało nam się utrzymać znakomitej formy z paru pierwszych meczów w sezonie. To nie jest jednak tylko kwestia formy. Nikt nie byłby zmartwiony, gdybyśmy wygrali spotkania z Bologną i Napoli - powiedział Włoch w rozmowie z La Gazzetta dello Sport. Wyścig o tytuł mistrzowski jeszcze się nie zakończył. Straciliśmy za dużo punktów przeciwko słabszym drużynom, podobnie jak rok temu. Sezon jest jeszcze długi, ale rozumiem rozczarowanie naszych kibiców. Po zwycięstwie nad Interem wydawało się, że jesteśmy w stanie naprawić sytuację, ale potem nastąpiły kolejne potknięcia. 120px|right *Canna broni Ferrarę, Diego i Melo :Środkowy defensor Starej Damy Fabio Cannavaro wierzy, że rok 2010 będzie dla Juve lepszy od poprzedniego i postanowił wesprzeć trenera Ciro Ferrarę oraz krytykowanych Brazylijczyków Diego i Felipe Melo. Melo i Diego muszą zatkać swoje uszy, iść dalej i nadal pracować - powiedział reprezentant Włoch w rozmowie z La Gazzetta dello Sport. Latem byli fenomenami i nadal nimi są. Nie uważam, że staliśmy się słabi. Drużyna jest w kryzysie, ale wszyscy możemy przyczynić się do postępów. Wszyscy wierzą w Ferrarę. On wie, że zespół wierzy w niego i jego pracę. Niedługo zobaczymy prawdziwą siłę tej drużyny i wszystkie spekulacje ucichną. *Ariaudo wypożyczony do Cagliari :Lorenzo Ariaudo został wypożyczony do Cagliari Calcio do końca obecnego sezonu. Informacja ta została już oficjalnie podana przez turyński klub. Zgodnie z zawartym porozumieniem Cagliari będzie miało prawo wykupu karty zawodniczej Ariaudo po zakończeniu okresu wypożyczenia. Młody defensor nie wziął już udziału w dzisiejszym treningu Juventusu, ponieważ znajduje się już w Cagliari, gdzie od jutra rozpocznie pracę ze swoją nową drużyną. Ariaudo miał trafić do tego klubu już latem, ale wówczas w wyniku prac nad transferem Fabio Grosso szefowie Juve nie zdążyli dokończyć formalności związanych z jego przeprowadzką do Cagliari. Teraz postawili przysłowiową kropkę nad "i", w związku z czym młody Lorenzo będzie miał okazję grać częściej i nabywać cennego doświadczenia. 120px|right *Mancini: Świetnie, że Bettega wrócił! :Za świetny ruch ze strony Juventusu zatrudnienie z powrotem Roberto Bettegi uważa trener Manchesteru City, Roberto Mancini. Do tego Włoch przyznaje, że nie otrzymał nigdy oficjalnej propozycji poprowadzenia drużyny Bianconerich. W ostatnim wywiadzie Mancini przyznał: Bettega jest częścią historii Juventusu. Kibicowałem temu klubowi od dziecka i Bettega był moim idolem. Jestem przekonany, że jego powrót dobrze zrobi temu klubowi. Zapytany o jego wcześniejsze powiązania z Juve, odpowiedział: Nie miałem kontaktu z żadnym z szefów Juventusu w sprawie pracy w roli trenera zespołu. Dostałem w sumie cztery czy pięć ofert pracy, jedna faktycznie nawet z Włoch, nie chciałbym jednak sypać w tym miejscu nazwami klubów. *Giovinco nie ruszy się z Juventusu :Agent Sebastiana Giovinco, Claudio Pasqualin, po raz kolejny zapewnił, że młody Włoch nie opuści Juventusu. Co jakiś czas pojawiają się w prasie informacje, z których wynika, że może do tego dojść, ale Pasqualin uspokaja: nie ma na to szans. W wywiadzie dla Calciomercato zapewnił: Nie ma możliwości, by Sebastian opuścił Juventus. Takie jest stanowisko zarówno nasze, jak i kierownictwa klubu. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o potencjalnym transferze ani nawet ponownym wypożyczeniu. Następnie dodał: Powtarzałem już, powtarzam po raz kolejny i będę powtarzał z uporem maniaka: Giovinco nigdzie się stąd nie ruszy. Zostanie w Turynie i jestem pewien, że wkrótce znajdzie więcej miejsca w pierwszym składzie, co więcej, stanie się jego bohaterem i ważnym elementem. 120px|right *10 milionów dla Guusa Hiddinka! :Najpierw Holandia, potem Włochy, teraz z kolei z Rosji napłynęły dosyć ciekawe, jeśli nie szokujące informacje dotyczące powiązania Guusa Hiddinka z Juventusem. Rosyjskie media, powołując się na swoje źródła, są pewne, że Holender trafi do Juventusu. Póki co wszystko ponoć jest na etapie negocjacji, najciekawsza jest jednak kwota, jaką miałby w Juve zarabiać Hiddink. O rozmowach, które podobno prowadzi z nim sam Roberto Bettega, czytamy na łamach dziennika Twoj Dien: Juventus prowadzi negocjacje z Guusem Hiddinkiem i oferuje mu zarobki w wysokości 10 milionów euro rocznie. Tak, 10 milionów, to nie pomyłka. Czy takie pieniądze i perspektywa prowadzenia jednego z najlepszych klubów na świecie skusi Hiddinka? Coraz więcej wskazuje na to, że drogi holenderskiego szkoleniowca i włoskiego klubu już niebawem się zejdą... Dziennikarze Corriere dello Sport z kolei uzupełniają informacje dotyczące tego, kiedy dokładnie Hiddink miałby objąć stanowisko trenera pierwszej drużyny Juventusu. Opcje są dwie: albo jutro po południu, albo po meczach z Milanem i Parmą - czyli 11 stycznia. Mało prawdopodobna natomiast wydaje się opcja dotycząca pozostania Ferrary na stanowisku. Do tego Corriere doprecyzowuje kwestię wysokiej pensji Hiddinka: kontrakt miałby mu gwarantować kwotę 7 milionów euro za każdy rok pracy w Juventusie, do tego za każde ze zdobytych trofeów: scudetto, puchar Champions League i Coppa Italia - Holender dostałby po 1 milion euro premii. Kwotę 10 milionów zarobiłby więc w roku, w którym zgarnąłby wszystkie te trofea. *Chiellini zostanie w Juve. Na pewno. :Jakiś czas temu Alessio Secco zapewnił, że Giorgio Chiellini na pewno nie zostanie sprzedany do Manchesteru City. Słowa te potwierdził agent zawodnika, który uważa, że Włoch jeszcze przez długi czas będzie grał w koszulce Juventusu. Davide Lippi, zajmujący się interesami Chielliniego, powiedział: Zainteresowanie ze strony Manchesteru City i Manchesteru United to powód do zadowolenia, bo to bardzo dobre kluby. Z resztą nie tylko one chciałyby pozyskać Giorgio. Wszystko dlatego, że w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat Chiellini bardzo poprawił swoją grę, dojrzał piłkarsko i ma jeszcze szerokie pole do popisu. Mamy jednak zawarty długoterminowy kontrakt z Juve, piłkarz jest bardzo ważny dla drużyny i tak jak powiedział Alessio Secco, klub nie zamierza go sprzedawać. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Mercato rządzi się rzecz jasna swoimi prawami, nieraz potrafi sprawić niespodziankę, ale tutaj możemy być pewni: Giorgio Chiellini na pewno pozostanie w Juventusie. To profesjonalista, który będzie tu grał jeszcze bardzo długo. Choć więc na mercato może wydarzyć się wszystko, nie wierzę, żeby Chiellini mógł pożegnać się z Juve. 120px|right *Caceres chce zostać w Juventusie :Martin Caceres przyznał, że chciałby zostać w Juventusie na stałe. Póki co gra w turyńskim klubie na zasadzie wypożyczenia z Barcelony, ale nie ukrywa, że tutejsze otoczenie dużo bardziej mu odpowiada. Żeby wykupić Urugwajczyka z Barcy, Juve musiałoby wyłożyć na stół jakieś 12 milionów euro. Chciałbym tu zostać, bo czuję się w Juve wyśmienicie i znam się już ze wspaniałą grupą ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że na koniec sezonu szefowie Juventusu wykupią moją kartę zawodniczą z Barcelony - powiedział obrońca. Dwudziestodwuletni piłkarz zadomowił się w Juve w roli prawego obrońcy. Na temat piłkarzy grających na tej pozycji powiedział: Moim zdaniem numerem jeden pozostaje Maicon z Interu, jest szybki i świetnie gra na prawym skrzydle. Dobrze w tej roli wypada również Daniel Alves. Nominalną pozycją Caceresa jest jednak środek obrony. W Juve tak naprawdę przystosował się do gry na prawej stronie, ale wydaje się, że jeśli faktycznie Włosi wykupią go na koniec sezonu, niebawem zajmie miejsce Fabio Cannavaro właśnie na środku linii defensywy. Pytanie tylko, czy Juve wyda na niego wspomniane wcześniej 12 milionów. Z ostatnich raportów wynika, że na początek Bianconeri zamierzają zaproponować wykupienie połowy karty zawodniczej Urugwajczyka. Jeśli Katalończycy się zgodzą, Martin pozostanie w Turynie, choć nadal będzie współwłasnością obu klubów. *Molinaro kontuzjowany :Po powrocie z Arabii Saudyjskiej ze sztabem medycznym klubu musiał spotkać się Cristian Molinaro, ponieważ w trakcie wczorajszego meczu towarzyskiego z ekipą Al-Ittihad doznał kontuzji lewego kolana. Uraz okazał się jednak niegroźny i niebawem Molinaro wznowi treningi. Jutro jego stan zdrowia będzie na nowo zbadany, poznamy też bardziej dokładną datę jego powrotu do gry. 2009 Grudzień 120px|right *Del Piero: Ciepłe przywitanie :Juventus i Del Piero mają kibiców w każdym zakątku świata, co potwierdzili również fani w Arabii Saudyjskiej. W Dżuddzie Bianconeri zostali gorąco przywitani, szczególnie kapitan drużyny, który spotkał się z najważniejszymi kibicami Al-Ittihad jeszcze przed meczem. To nie był właściwy mecz, by na jego podstawie o czymkolwiek wnioskować, ale był potrzebny dla naszej formy i przetestowania ustawienia 4-4-2, które znamy dobrze. Spędziliśmy w tym kraju miłe chwile, na każdym kroku spotykaliśmy kibiców. Byłem miło zaskoczony tym, jak nas przyjęto, dzięki czemu zrozumiałem, że Juve kibicuje się również tutaj. Teraz musimy pomyśleć o powrocie do zmagań ligowych. Od razu czeka na nas trudny mecz, zagramy przeciwko Parmie i musimy od razu starać się o zwycięstwo. *Ferrara dostał Złotego Tapira :Dziennikarze Striscia la Notizia uhonorowali trenera Juventusu, Ciro Ferrarę, nagrodą "Złotego Tapira". Nie jest to co prawda zbytnio ambitne wyróżnienie, mimo wszystko Valerio Staffelli wręczył szkoleniowcowi Starej Damy statuetkę przedstawiającą pozłacanego tapira. Przy okazji odbierania nagrody Ferrara powiedział z nutą ironii: Dostałem już tę nagrodę jako piłkarz, teraz dostaję ją jako trener. Tak naprawdę w liście do Świętego Mikołaja poprosiłem o nagrodę dla najlepszego trenera - o Złotego Siewcę. Cóż, spodziewałem się tej nagrody, szczerze mówiąc, mam jednak nadzieję, że ten Złoty Tapir pozwoli mi odwrócić los na moją stronę. Złoty Tapir jest nagrodą przyznawaną przez dziennikarzy wspomnianego programu od 1996 roku. Zwykle otrzymują go postacie ze świata sportu, polityki i innych aren życia publicznego, które mogą "pochwalić się" niezbyt dobrymi osiągnięciami w tym, co robią. Ferrara nie traci jednak ducha. Choć wszyscy jesteśmy rozczarowani pożegnaniem z Ligą Mistrzów, wiemy, że w lidze możemy jeszcze powalczyć, mimo dystansu dzielącego nas od szczytu tabeli. Postaramy się poprawić nasze wyniki gry. Niektórzy są zdania, że Ferrara jest symbolem Juventusu, więc nie powinien zostać zwolniony. W takich wypadkach nie liczy się to, czy ktoś jest symbolem czy nie. Liczą się wyniki - odpowiedział krótko Ciro. 120px|right *Towarzyski: Al-Ittihad-Juventus 2:2 :Drużyna Juventusu Turyn przebywająca od kilku dni w Arabii Saudyjskiej tylko zremisowała w towarzyskim spotkaniu z miejscowym zespołem Al Ittihad 2:2. Stara Dama grała bardzo słabo, nie mając kompletnie żadnego pomysłu na grę. Jeśli podopieczni Ferrary zaprezentują się tak samo w meczu ligowym przeciwko Parmie to Ciro może się już raczej pogodzić z utratą posady. Bramki strzelali dla gospodarzy Khariri i Aissa, a dla Juventusu Giovinco i Poulsen. :Al-Ittihad Dżudda-Juventus Turyn 2:2 :1:0 Khariri 11 :1:1 Giovinco 16 :1:2 Poulsen 32 :2:2 Aissa 45+1 :Juventus: Manninger (46' Chimenti) - Grygera, Ariaudo, Legrottaglie (46' Cannavaro), Molinaro (Grosso) - Giovinco, Poulsen (46' Tiago), Marchisio (67' ), De Ceglie - Trezeguet (46' Amauri), Del Piero (67' ) :* są to częściowe zmiany Juve *Na chuliganach także można zarobić :Race, petardy, butelki, rasistowskie przyśpiewki, wyzwiska, lasery... Na wybrykach kibiców podczas spotkań Serie A, władze ligi włoskiej zarobiły w 2009 roku prawie 900 tysięcy euro - wynika z raportów Sądu Sportowego działającego przy Lega Calcio. Najwięcej, bo aż nieco ponad jedną dziewiątą tej kwoty musieli pokryć włodarze Interu Mediolan. 112,5 tysiąca euro grzywny - tyle dokładnie na konto Lega Calcio musieli w 2009 roku przelać właściciele Interu. Jest to suma kar, jakie sąd sportowy nakładał na klub z Mediolanu w minionym roku podczas spotkań Serie A. Na drugim miejscu z niewiele "gorszym" wynikiem uplasował się Juventus - 95,5 tysiąca euro. Miejsce na podium znalazło się także dla Genoi - jej wynik to 91 tysięcy euro. Łączna kwota od ukaranych zespołów, które w minionym roku występowały w Serie A, wyniosła 893,5 tysiąca euro. Objęła ona 21 spośród wszystkich 23 klubów. Jedyne drużyny, które w 2009 roku za wybryki kibiców nie oddały Lega Calcio ani eurocenta, to Parma i Chievo. Za najgrzeczniejszych można uznać zwłaszcza fanów z Werony. Ich zespół grał w Serie A przez cały rok, Parma dopiero od sierpnia po awansie z drugiej ligi. 120px|right *Bianconeri po kolejnym treningu :Ostatnia sesja treningowa Juventusu w tym roku jest już za nami. Piłkarze Bianconerich są obecnie w drodze do Arabii Saudyjskiej, gdzie już jutro rozegrają towarzyski mecz z drużyną Al Ittihad - spotkanie zamykające dla nich piłkarski rok 2009. Dobre wiadomości napłynęły dzisiaj z Vinovo, jeśli chodzi o leczących urazy zawodników. Piłkarze, którzy nie odlecieli do Arabii, pozostali na miejscu i będą nadal trenować indywidualnie w Vinovo. Niebawem do gry wrócą Chiellini, Iaquinta i Buffon, niedługo po nich Camoranesi. Oprócz nich zostali też Salihamidzić i Zebina, a jutro dołączą do nich Diego, Felipe Melo i Martin Caceres, którzy dzisiaj po południu również trenowali. Chiellini wziął udział w normalnej sesji ćwiczeń, Zebina i Salihamidzić z kolei realizowali indywidualny plan treningu. Iaquinta ćwiczył normalnie na płycie boiska. Na terenie Juventus Center pojawił się też profesor Flavio Quaglia, który spotkał się z Buffonem i Camoranesim, by przeprowadzić kontrolę stanu ich zdrowia. Obaj mają się coraz lepiej i zaczęli już fazę przygotowań atletycznych na sali gimnastycznej. W ciągu tego tygodnia wrócą na murawę boisk treningowych. Poranna sesja treningowa miała na celu przygotować piłkarzy Ciro Ferrary do potyczki z arabską drużyną. W Vinovo był też obecny Roberto Bettega. Bianconeri wrócą do Włoch 1 stycznia po południu i niedługo potem wznowią treningi, by dobrze przygotować się do meczu z Parmą, zaplanowanego na 6 stycznia. *Agent Hiddinka: To nic oficjalnego :Agent Guusa Hiddinka poinformował media, że kontaktów z Juventusem nie można nazwać jeszcze oficjalnymi, oprócz tego Holendrowi nie została przedstawiona jeszcze żadna formalna propozycja współpracy. Przedstawiciel trenera Rosji wypowiadał się jednak bardzo wymijająco. Cees Van Niewenhuizen powiedział w ostatnim wywiadzie: Ani ja, ani Guus Hiddink, nie otrzymaliśmy jeszcze żadnej oficjalnej oferty od działaczy Juventusu. Nie miała też jeszcze miejsca żadna formalna rozmowa na temat warunków współpracy. Guus przebywa obecnie w Kenii i jedyną jedenastką, którą obecnie się zajmuje, jest stado afrykańskich lwów - zażartował. Ostatnimi dniami nazwisko Hiddinka bardzo często łączone jest z Juve. Póki co święta spędziłem we Francji i jedyną osobą, z którą prowadziłem negocjacje, była moja żona - powiedział Van Niewenhuizen. Póki co najbardziej interesuje nas stanowisko prezydenta Rosyjskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej. Jeśli jego plany będą różniły się od naszych, pomyślimy nad inną pracą dla Guusa. Póki co jednak nie możemy jeszcze mówić o negocjacjach z nowym pracodawcą. 120px|right *21 powołanych na mecz z Al Ittihad :Do Arabii Saudyjskiej poleci 21 piłkarzy Juventusu. W ostatnim meczu rozgrywanym w tym roku - w towarzyskiej potyczce z zespołem Al Ittihad, zaplanowanym na środę wieczorem, będą mieli szansę wystąpić zarówno piłkarze, których dobrze znamy z pierwszej drużyny Juve, jak i niektórzy zawodnicy Primavery. Nie zagrają Buffon, Camoranesi, Iaquinta - leczący kontuzje, Chiellini, Salihamidzić, Zebina - którzy pozostaną w Vinovo, Sissoko - który jest na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji Mali oraz Diego, Felipe Melo i Caceres - którzy z kolei wracają z dalekiej Ameryki Południowej, gdzie polecieli w ostatnim tygodniu. Poniżej przedstawiamy listę tych, których Ciro Ferrara powołał na środowy mecz. Wśród nich są Pinsoglio, Alcibiade, Marrone, Rossi i Immobile z Primavery. Dzisiaj popołudniu wylot do Arabii, niedługo po porannej sesji treningowej. :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger, Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: Alcibiade, Ariaudo, Cannavaro, Grygera, Grosso, Legrottaglie, Molinaro :Pomocnicy: De Ceglie, Marchisio, Marrone, Poulsen, Rossi, Tiago :Napastnicy: Amauri, Del Piero, Giovinco, Immobile, Trezeguet *Rodella: Teraz Gaetano będzie tańszy :Gaetano D'Agostino może faktycznie niebawem trafić do Juventusu. Zasugerował to nawet ostatnio Paolo Rodella, agent zawodnika. Jego zdaniem Udinese zmądrzało nieco po letniej farsie związanej z nieudaną przeprowadzką Włocha do Turynu. Przypomnijmy: w czerwcu Juventus chciał kupić D'Agostino, klub z Udine jednak postawił wysoką poprzeczkę finansową szefostwu Starej Damy, twierdząc, że owszem - Gateano jest na sprzedaż, ale za pieniądze, jakich ich zdaniem jest wart. Inaczej piłkarza cenili Secco i Blanc i ostatecznie piłkarz został w Udinese, do Juve dołączył natomiast Felipe Melo. Agent D'Agostino zasugerował jednak, że tym razem szefowie klubu z północy Włoch mogą podejść do sprawy inaczej, nauczeni co nieco wydarzeniami z czerwca. Gaetano do profesjonalista: jego relacje z Udinese i kibicami są naprawdę niezłe. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Juventus jako zespół, jako drużyna, nadal pozostaje jego marzeniem. Gdyby oba kluby doszły do porozumienia, z pewnością byłby niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Wiele zależy teraz od Udinese i od planów klubu wobec niego. Zobaczymy, co zrobią. Latem trochę wyśrubowali cenę za jego kartę, dzisiaj może podejdą do jego transferu bardziej realistycznie. 120px|right *Hiddink w Juve już w styczniu? :Roberto Bettega jak do tej pory nie utwierdził Ciro Ferrary w tym, że ten pozostanie na swoim stanowisku. Co więcej, w Holandii media trąbią na lewo i prawo, że już w styczniu na ławce trenerskiej Juventusu zasiądzie Guus Hiddink. Według informacji, które podają holenderskie media, Hiddink doszedł już do porozumienia z Bettegą, który teraz będzie dążył do poukładania wszystkiego od nowa w drużynie Juve. W pierwszych dniach stycznia Hiddink ma ponoć już stawić się w Turynie, by już w meczu z Parmą poprowadzić pierwszą drużynę Juventusu, po czym zmierzyć się z Milanem 10 stycznia. Być może więc Ferrara nie będzie miał szansy nawet na rozegranie tych dwóch meczów. Bettega został zaprezentowany dopiero wczoraj, ale już od niemal dziesięciu dni, odkąd wiadomo było, że dołączy do Juve, pracuje według założonego przez siebie planu. Sam zapowiedział, że nie ma czasu do stracenia i trzeba działać szybko i konkretnie, by pomóc Juve stać się znowu Juve. Do tego Blanc i Secco mają raczej już nie mieszać się w sprawy czysto sportowe klubu, między innymi te dotyczące trenerki. Bettega ma swój pomysł na uzdrowienie turyńskiego zespołu i wiele wskazuje na to, że jednym z pierwszych manewrów, jakie wykona, będzie zmiana trenera. Ciro Ferrara miałby mieć zapewnione inne stanowisko w klubie i być może od lipca współpracować na nowo z Marcello Lippim - tym razem w Turynie. *Daud z Crotone do Ceseny? :Ayub Daud świetnie radzi sobie w drugoligowym Crotone, gdzie pomimo młodego wieku (19 lat), zdążył zagrać już w dziesięciu meczach. Niestety, w pojedynku z Salernitaną nabawił się poważnej kontuzji kolana, przez co pauzował przez długi okres. Jednak teraz napastnik z Somalii jest już zdrowy i może wrócić do gry. Nie wiadomo jednak, gdzie będzie mu to dane, ponieważ jak informuje Itasportpress.it, Daud może zimą przenieść się do walczącej o awans do Serie A ekipy Ceseny. Wychowanek Primavery Juve planował spędzić cały sezon w Kalabrii, ale ostatnie słowo należy do Bianconerich, którzy utrzymują dobre stosunki z Ceseną, więc jego przeprowadzka jest możliwa. Bianconeri z Ceseny zajmują w tej chwili trzecie miejsce w tabeli drugiej ligi, mając na koncie 32 punkty, dwa mniej niż lider Lecce. 120px|right *Secco: Nie sprzedamy najlepszych :Ostatnie pogłoski transferowe dotyczące niektórych piłkarzy Juventusu skomentował Alessio Secco, zajmujący się mercato w wykonaniu turyńskiego klubu. Secco zapewnił, że najlepsi na pewno nie zostaną sprzedani. Jedną z bardziej głośnych wieści dotyczących mercato była na przykład ta o zainteresowaniu Manchesteru United i Manchesteru City obrońcą Juventusu, Giorgio Chiellinim. Secco zapewnił jednak: Jesteśmy już niemal przyzwyczajeni do takich informacji - że inne kluby interesują się naszymi piłkarzami. Żeby nie szukać daleko, ostatnio sporo pisano o Chiellinim czy Buffonie. Chcę jednak wyjaśnić jedną rzecz: pogłoski te mówią co najwyżej o zainteresowaniu, a jeśli ktoś twierdzi, że zamierzamy sprzedawać swoich mistrzów, to grubo się myli. Zamierzamy osiągnąć swoje cele sportowe, a pozbywając się najlepszych daleko nie zajdziemy. *Pora wracać do pracy! :Koniec wolnego, czas wracać do pracy. Za kilkanaście godzin Bianconeri będą już w Vinovo gotowi do wznowienia treningów. Jutro dokładnie o godzinie 11:00 na terenie obiektów Juventus Center Ciro Ferrara poprowadzi pierwszą po przerwie świątecznej sesję treningową. Jutrzejsze spotkanie w Vinovo będzie o tyle niecodzienne, że pojawi się tam również Roberto Bettega, który oprócz planowanych spotkań z piłkarzami i sztabem technicznym weźmie udział w swojej pierwszej po powrocie do Juventusu konferencji prasowej. Rozpocznie się ona o 12:30 i będzie transmitowana, oczywiście, przez Juventus Channel. Nie omieszkamy poinformować was o jej przebiegu. Wtorek będzie podobny do poniedziałku. Piłkarze spotkają się przed południem, po czym w ich kalendarzu widnieje planowany odlot do Arabii Saudyjskiej, gdzie w środę 30 grudnia zmierzą się towarzysko z zespołem Al-Ittihad. Transmisję z meczu ponownie przeprowadzi stacja Juventus Channel. Mecz rozpocznie się o godzinie 18:15 czasu włoskiego, jednocześnie 20:15 czasu lokalnego. 120px|right *Protest kibiców w internecie :Nikomu nie trzeba przypominać, w jakiej sytuacji znajduje się obecnie Juventus. Kibice swoje rozczarowanie i złość okazali po ostatnim przegranym spotkaniu, ale zarząd nie wyciągnął chyba właściwym wniosków z tego ostrzeżenia, bowiem trener Ciro Ferrara zachował stanowisko, a zatrudniono do jego pomocy Roberto Bettegę. Włoscy fani Starej Damy nie wierzą w szybką poprawę sytuacji, dlatego w internecie protestują przeciwko działaniom klubu. Jestem kibicem Juventusu, bardzo rozczarowanym sposobem, w jaki moja drużyna jest kierowana przez zarząd od 2006 roku, który na każdym kroku udowadnia, jak mało zna się na futbolu, wspominając wciąż o niezrealizowanych projektach. Jednym z ich założeń było zbudowanie silnego zespołu opartego o młodych zawodników, również z Primavery, ale poczyniono wręcz odwrotne kroki. Masiello, Criscito, Nocerino, Palladino, Mirante, a teraz De Ceglie i Giovinco nie mają miejsca w składzie, a z drugiej strony wyrzucono miliony na przeciętnych Andrade, Knezevica, Tiago, Almirona czy Poulsena. Klub dawał sobie pięć lat na powrót do elity, zaczynamy się martwić, że nasza droga na szczyt okaże się jeszcze dłuższa. Strona sportowa wygląda fatalnie, ale gorzej, że mentalnie jeszcze mniej przypominamy Juventus. Drużynę trenowało już czterech szkoleniowców (Deschamps, Corradini, Ranieri, Ferrara), piłkarze i działacze wciąż składają obietnice, do tego obecny trener jest publicznie krytykowany przez zawodników, a styl Juventusu polegał na czymś zupełnie innym - na rzadkich, krótkich oświadczeniach i braniu odpowiedzialności za wypowiedziane słowa. Od 2006 roku Juventus jest nieustannie krytykowany w mediach, a zarząd kierowany przez JC Blanca kompletnie nie broni klubu, nawet przed krytyką za Balotellego, choć większe przejawy rasizmu widać gdzie indziej (konfrontacje Fiorentiny z Liverpoolem). Podobne zdanie ma 14 milionów kibiców, którzy tęsknią za swoim Juventusem. *Lanzafame czeka na mecz z Juve :Meczu z Juventusem nie może doczekać się już były napastnik turyńskiego klubu, grający obecnie w barwach Parmy Davide Lanzafame. 22-letni piłkarz ma nadzieję na dobry występ przeciwko swojemu byłemu pracodawcy. Napastnikowi Parmy już niebawem przyjdzie zmierzyć się z drużyną z Turynu, tym razem będzie jednak w składzie ekipy przeciwnika. 6 stycznia zostanie rozegrany mecz pomiędzy Juve a Parmą. Myślami jestem już przy tym meczu, bo to bardzo ważny pojedynek. Chcemy się odegrać za porażkę z Romą - powiedział w wywiadzie udzielonym na antenie SkySport24. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się zagrać dobry mecz przeciwko Juve, tym bardziej, że stamtąd właśnie pochodzę. 120px|right *Ranieri: Z Juve mogliśmy zrobić więcej :Na temat przeprowadzonej latem polityki transferowej Juventusu wypowiedział się były trener zespołu Bianconerich, Claudio Ranieri. Włoch wyjawił, że największymi zwolennikami sprowadzenia do Turynu Brazylijczyka Diego byli szefowie klubu. Zapytany, kogo teraz kupiłby, gdyby do dyspozycji miał 50 milionów euro, odpowiedział: Zawsze śmieszyło mnie konstruowanie drużyny w stylu Abramowicza - kupowanie najlepszych, którzy razem nie potrafili grać. Jeśli mowa o Juve, szefowie klubu bardzo chcieli Diego. Powiedziałem - w porządku, to świetny piłkarz, ale jeśli zainwestujemy właśnie w niego, trzeba od zera poukładać drużynę i przemyśleć taktykę. Wszystko na ten temat. Następnie dodał: Nie szukam zemsty, nie zamierzam się naigrawać, tak czy inaczej twierdzę, że z Juve byliśmy w stanie zrobić więcej. Stało się jednak jak się stało, szkoda. Zapytany, czy jego zdaniem Lippi faktycznie nigdy nie wróci do Juventusu, odpowiedział: Na razie tak mówi, ale w pewnym momencie wszystko może się zmienić. Poczekajmy te kilka miesięcy i zobaczmy. Póki co jest pewien swego. *Moggi: To nie wina Ferrary :Według byłego dyrektora generalnego Starej Damy, Luciano Moggiego, to nie Ciro Ferrara ponosi winę za obecną postawę Bianconerich, ale odpowiedzialny za ten stan rzeczy są ludzie zarządzający klubem. Nie wiem na czym polega problem w Juventusie. To z pewnością nie wina Ferrary, gdyż on znalazł się wśród piłkarzy, którzy nie spełniają standardów Juve - powiedział Moggi dla Ilsussidiario.net. Dla niego faworyt do scudetto jest tylko jeden. Nie widzę dla Interu żadnego rywala do tytułu mistrzowskiego. Zawsze o tym wiedzieliśmy, ale cieżko powiedzieć, że grają dobrze... Na koniec Moggi wypowiedział się na temat sytuacji Macedończyka Gorana Pandeva. Pandev to świetny piłkarz i myślę, że trafi do Interu. 120px|right *Świąteczne życzenia od Del Piero :Kapitan Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero za pośrednictwem swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej złożył wszystkim fanom Bianconerich świąteczne życzenia. Muszę przyznać, że ze sportowej perspektywy liczyłem na bardziej odprężające święta, ale mam nadzieję, że te dni pozwolą powrócić mi do Juventusu i pomóc w poprawie naszej obecnej formy. W takim czasie ważne jest jednak wyjście poza to, co dzieje się na boisku i pomyśleć o bliskich nam ludziach. Dla mnie to święta, które obchodziłem wczoraj w San Venediamo z moimi rodzicami i bratem, a teraz spędzę je z moją rodziną (w tym roku jest nas czwórka!). Życzę Wam najlepszych Świąt i tego, że przyniosą Wam on zdrowie, spokój i szczęście. Jestem zadowolony, że mogę dzielić z Wami te chwile poprzez moją stronę internetową, dzięki czemu poczujemy się razem odrobinę bliżsi. Od serca, Wesołych Świąt. *Moggi: Diego i Melo niepotrzebni w Juve :Były dyrektor generalny Juventusu, Luciano Moggi, po raz kolejny wypowiedział się na temat nieudanych jego zdaniem transferów Felipe Melo i Diego. Jak sam przyznaje, żaden z tych piłkarzy nie pasuje do Juventusu. W jednym z ostatnich wywiadów Moggi przyznał: Oczywiście, że Secco widzi to wszystko inaczej, niż ja. Nie twierdzę, że Melo jest złym piłkarzem, ale nie jest też mistrzem drugiej linii. Jest po prostu zwykłym defensywnym pomocnikiem. Juventus sprzedał Zanettiego sądząc, że zastąpi go Melo, tymczasem chyba źle ocenili role i zdolności obu piłkarzy. Mówiąc natomiast o rodaku Melo Moggi powiedział: Diego to też dobry piłkarz, ale zbyt często chowa się za innymi. Nigdy nie wbiega w najgorętsze strefy boiska, by przypadkiem nie doznać kontuzji. Juventus nie potrzebuje takiego piłkarza. 120px|right *Serie A będzie grała też w piątki? :Kibice włoskiej Serie A przyzwyczaili się, że kolejka zaczyna się w sobotę, a większość spotkań rozgrywanych jest w niedzielne popołudnie. Niedługo emocje być może będą zaczynały się już w piątek. Kierownictwo Serie A wzięło pod uwagę sugestię Jose Mourinho, trenera Interu Mediolan, by kluby walczące w Lidze Mistrzów, mogły przed meczem w europejskim pucharze rozegrać ligowe spotkanie w piątek. Teraz władze Serie A czekają na odpowiedź z klubów, jak one zapatrują się na taki pomysł. Przypomnijmy, że w 1/8 finału Ligi Mistrzów zagrają Fiorentina, Milan i Inter. *Juventus obserwuje Schelotto :Juventus bardzo poważnie myśli nad sprowadzeniem młodego skrzydłowego, Ezequiela Matiasa Schelotto, jako przyszłościowego zamiennika dla Mauro Camoranesiego. Turyński klub monitoruje postępy piłkarza Ceseny, gdyż aktualny filar prawego skrzydła, Mauro Camoranesi, który w październiku ukończył 33 lata jest już coraz bliżej piłkarskiej emerytury. Schelotto, tak jak Camoranesi urodził się w Argentynie, ale zdecydował się na grę dla kadry Italii dopiero po pojawieniu się w U-21. Młody talent z Buenos Aires zaimponował swoją grą w Serie B w tym sezonie i miał swój udział w ostatnim zwycięstwie Azzurrinich z Reprezentacją Bułgarii. Juventus nie jest jedynym wielkim klubem, który obserwuje młodego Argentyńczyka. Fiorentina i Milan także mają na niego oko. Schelotto urodził się 23. Maja 1989 roku. Ma 1.87 metra wzrostu. Zaczynał swoją karierę w Banfield i został sprowadzony w 2008 roku przez Cesenę, która odkupiła połowę praw do piłkarza Atalancie. Za zgodą obu stron Argentyńczyk dalej jednak gra w Cesenie. 120px|right *Stan zdrowia kontuzjowanych Bianconerich :Trzy historie, trzej ich bohaterowie, jeden skutek: osłabienie drużyny Juventusu. Mowa o kontuzjowanych piłkarzach Bianconerich: Giorgio Chiellinim, Mauro Camoranesim i Momo Sissoko. Co z nimi? Chiellini, który w meczu przeciwko Interowi grał w masce ochronnej na twarzy, będąc zaledwie pięć dni po operacji nosa, w przeddzień meczu z Bayernem Monachium nabawił się urazu mięśni. Lider obrony Juventusu opuścił mecze ligowe z Bari i Catanią, ale już w najbliższy poniedziałek wznowi treningi z resztą drużyny. Jestem gotowy - powiedział Chiellini ostatnimi dniami. To niewątpliwie dobra wiadomość dla Ciro Ferrary. Po tygodniu intensywnych przygotowań Giorgio będzie mógł być powołany na niełatwy mecz z Parmą, w którym zagra najpewniej u boku Nicoli Legrottaglie, jako że Fabio Cannavaro będzie pauzował ze względu na kartki. Co natomiast z Mauro Camoranesim? Piłkarz, który zagrał z Bari zaledwie kilkanaście minut, zmaga się z poważną kontuzją mięśni prawego uda. Zawodnik przechodzi rehabilitację, której nie przerwie również w najbliższych dniach. Mauro miał plan polecieć z żoną do Argentyny, ostatecznie jednak z wyjazdu nic nie wyszło. Piłkarz skupi się na fizjoterapii, a do gry wróci na przełomie lutego i marca. Momo Sissoko mógłby wrócić już na mecz z Milanem, zaplanowany na 10 stycznia na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie, w jego przypadku jednak należy wziąć pod uwagę rozgrywki Pucharu Afryki, w które Malijczyk będzie zaangażowany w dniach 10-31 stycznia. W przypadku powołania na te rozgrywki Momo nie weźmie udziału w meczach Juventusu w tym okresie. Oznaczałoby to przedłużoną nieobecność piłkarza w ekipie Ciro Ferrary. Na koniec dwie szybkie wiadomości na temat Buffona i Iaquinty. Gigi ma się coraz lepiej i najpewniej będzie mógł zagrać już z Milanem, Vincenzo Iaquinta natomiast według najnowszych prognoz będzie gotowy do gry w połowie miesiąca. *Cannavaro nie zagra z Parmą :Do wznowienia rozgrywek ligowych zostało więcej niż dwa tygodnie. Dopiero 6. stycznia Bianconeri wybiegną na murawę Ennio Tardini, rozgrywając z okazji 18. kolejki Serie A mecz przeciwko Parmie. Niemniej jednak podczas tego spotkania zabraknie pewnych nazwisk. Ciro Ferrara na pewno nie będzie mógł skorzystać z usług Fabio Cannavaro, który zdobywając czwartą żółtą kartkę w meczu przeciwko Catanii, zapewnił sobie zawieszenie na jedno spotkanie, którym będzie właśnie to przeciwko jego byłemu zespołowi. Trener Parmy zaś jest zmuszony obyć się bez Alessandro Lucarellego, oraz Massimo Paciego. Do gry wróci Christian Poulsen, który z tego samego powodu nie mógł zagrać w meczu z Catanią. Niestety lista dostępnych graczy z powodu żółtych ostrzeżeń systematycznie się zacieśnia. Po trzy kartki już mają na koncie Grygera, Legrottaglie, Sissoko, Camoranesi, a także Diego i Tiago którzy zostali nimi "nagrodzeni" w ostatnim spotkaniu, w którym Marchisio zarobił kartkę numer dwa. 120px|right *Carlos Garcia dołączy do Primavery? :Pisaliśmy o nim kilka miesięcy temu, ale przez ten czas większość zdołała pewnie o nim zapomnieć. Teraz przypomina sam o sobie. 16-letni Carlos Garcia zapowiedział, że najpewniej dołączy do drużyny Juventusu. Utalentowany środkowy obrońca szwedzkiego Djungarden był już niegdyś łączony z Juventusem. Wielu porównuje go do Fernando Hierro, ponieważ prezentuje na co dzień styl gry z najlepszych lat byłego piłkarza Realu Madryt. Dzisiaj na łamach Sportbladet sam młody piłkarz przyznał, że ma nadzieję, że już niebawem przeprowadzi się do Turynu. Wydaje się, że coś z tego będzie - powiedział 16-latek, który potrafi rozmawiać po szwedzku i po hiszpańsku. Wiem, że Juve chce ze mną współpracować. Do dopracowania pozostały jeszcze pewne szczegóły dotyczące warunków kontraktu, ale z tego, co mi wiadomo od dyrektora sportowego klubu, Stefana Alvena, negocjacje przebiegają bez najmniejszych problemów. Garcia ma jeszcze przez rok ważny kontrakt ze szwedzkim klubem, ale już dzisiaj przyznaje, że marzy o Serie A. Co prawda już latem Bianconeri przymierzali się do sprowadzenia go do Italii, ale ostatecznie stanęło na niczym. Wtedy nie byłem jeszcze gotowy na taki skok - przyznaje piłkarz. Teraz może to się udać. Spodziewam się dołączyć do drużyny Primavery, ale nie będę ukrywał, że moim celem jest jak najszybszy debiut w Serie A. Zainteresowanie ze strony klubu pokroju Juventusu to dla mnie ogromny zaszczyt. Zawodnika poleca kierownik drużyny Djungarden. Chłopak ma już na koncie 14 meczów międzynarodowych i jest kapitanem drużyny U-16. Najlepiej wychodzi mu gra na pozycji środkowego obrońcy, ma do tego talent i jest świetnie wyszkolony technicznie. *Roberto Bettega ponownie w Juve! :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o tym, że Roberto Bettega powrócił w szeregi Bianconerich. Włoch od dzisiaj pełni rolę wicedyrektora generalnego w turyńskim zespole. Tym samym po raz trzeci podejmuje współpracę ze Starą Damą. Na temat zatrudnienia Bettegi w Juve wypowiedział się prezydent klubu, Jean-Claude Blanc. Zaproponowałem Roberto ponowne wejście w struktury naszej organizacji oraz objęcie kierownictwa nad całym obszarem sportowym klubu. To dojrzała decyzja, mająca na celu wzmocnienie tych aspektów, na które kładziemy największy nacisk. Następnie dodał: Roberto to właściwa osoba do tej roli, ponieważ wniesie zarówno do sztabu technicznego, jak i dyrekcji sportowej swój autorytet, doświadczenie, tym samym wzmocni i podbuduje nasze ambicje. Poza tym miałem już okazję z nim współpracować z powodzeniem niemal przez rok. Bettega wnosi ze sobą pasję do futbolu oraz miłość do klubu, którego częścią historii już się stał. Tym samym dołącza do zespołu kierowniczego klubu, czyniąc go jeszcze bardziej zmotywowanym i kompetentnym. Sam Bettega z kolei powiedział: Z entuzjazmem przyjąłem propozycję Blanka i zamierzam od razu rozpocząć pracę w Juve. Wracam do klubu, który znam bardzo dobrze, pracowałem już razem z Blankiem i innymi i doświadczyłem tu niezwykle ważnych rzeczy. Widzę osoby, które tu dorosły przez ostatnie lata i z którymi również będę miał przyjemność współpracować. Wierzę, że dzięki wysiłkowi każdego z nas, łącznie z poparciem ze strony kibiców, znajdziemy sposób na to, by stać się drużyną kompetentną, grającą na najwyższym poziomie. Roberto Bettega urodził się 27 grudnia 1950 roku w Turynie. Do 1983 roku był piłkarzem Juventusu, ma na koncie 480 rozegranych meczów oraz 178 zdobytych bramek, sześć tytułów mistrzowskich, dwa Puchary Włoch raz Puchar UEFA. Jego nazwisko plasuje się na trzecim miejscu listy najlepszych strzelców w historii klubu, po Alessandro Del Piero i Giampiero Bonipertim. W latach 1994 - 2006 był wiceprezydentem klubu, po czym latem 2006 roku został konsultantem do spraw mercato. Funkcję tę pełnił do maja 2007 roku. Od dzisiaj, po podpisaniu kontraktu obowiązującego do roku 2012, jest nowym wicedyrektorem generalnym Juventusu. 120px|right *Dunga atakuje Juve, broni Melo i Diego :Brazylijczyk Dunga, trenujący kadrę narodową swojego kraju, zaatakował Juventus. W wywiadzie udzielonym La Gazzetta dello Sport stwierdził, że Bianconeri mogą zrujnować karierę Felipe Melo i Diego. Zdaniem Dungi szefowie Juventusu nie mają pojęcia o charakterystykach obu piłkarzy i każą im dostosowywać się na boisku do ról, w jakich nie potrafią występować. Melo przechodzi kryzys? Nie rozumiem takiego wytłumaczenia i pytam: czy Juventus w ogóle wie, gdzie powinien grać ten piłkarz? On nie jest typowym kreatorem gry. Proszę zwrócić uwagę, że w kadrze Brazylii nie zaliczył jeszcze ani jednego kiepskiego meczu - powiedział, po czym dodał: Ferrara musi bardziej zaufać Felipe, rozmawiać z nim. Tym bardziej, że takich piłkarzy jak on na świecie jest naprawdę niewielu. Dunga stanął też w obronie Diego: We Włoszech nie istnieje coś takiego, jak stałość w uczuciach i ocenie. Po pierwszym miesiącu gry w Juve Diego został okrzyknięty nowym Zidane, a teraz ludzie wieszają na nim psy. Po pierwsze, to Diego nie jest ani nowym Zidane, ani nowym Platinim. A nawet jakby był, to i Zidane i Platini też potrzebowali czasu na to, by zrozumieć istotę Serie A, prawda? Diego nie jest piłkarzem, który nagle miałby odmienić całą drużynę czy wręcz stać się nią w pojedynkę. Żeby pokazać w pełni swoje umiejętności, musi być postawiony w odpowiednim miejscu w orkiestrze, która potrafi się ze sobą zgrać. A z tym póki co Juventus ma spory problem. W innym wywiadzie, udzielonym dziennikarzom Corriere dello Sport, Dunga również powiedział kilka słów na temat roli Diego na boisku. Jest typowym trequartistą i powinien grać zaraz za napastnikami, a nie na skrzydle. Dobrze wychodzą mu asysty i świetnie potrafi napędzać ataki drużyny. Ale o czym mowa - kiedy kupuje się piłkarza, wypadałoby wiedzieć przynajmniej, kim on jest, jak gra i mieć jakiś sensowny pomysł na niego, a nie tylko kupować by kupić... *Bettega: u progu powrotu do Juve :Przedwczoraj Roberto Bettega był jeszcze w Rzymie, wczoraj pojawił się jednak już w Turynie przy Corso Galileo Ferraris, w siedzibie . To właśnie tam razem z prezydentem klubu, Juventusu Jean-Claude Blankiem, dyskutował na temat pracy w Juve.W dniu dzisiejszym być może z upływem czasu pojawi się więcej informacji na ten temat, tym bardziej, że Tuttosport reklamuje się dzisiaj wywiadem przeprowadzonym z samym Bettegą. Dzisiaj mają zapaść ostateczne decyzje, ale z ostatnich raportów wynika, że Bettega miałby wspierać w podejmowaniu decyzji zarówno Alessio Secco, jak i Ciro Ferrarę. Mówiło się też o stanowisku dyrektora generalnego, ale ostatecznie opcja ta wydaje się mało prawdopodobna. 120px|right *Seedorf: Piłkarze Interu i Juve to niedojdy! :Pomocnik Milanu, Clarence Seedorf, wypowiedział się na temat piłkarzy symulujących faule. Holender twierdzi, że w Anglii jest ich dużo mniej niż we Włoszech, w których z kolei króluje pod tym względem jego zdaniem Inter i Juventus. Seedorf zaapelował o nowelizację przepisów, tak, by piłkarze symulujący faule byli karani bardziej surowo. Symulowanie? Nie w każdym kraju jest tak samo, w Anglii na przykład jest to dużo rzadziej spotykane zjawisko - powiedział w wywiadzie dla New York Times. Myślę, że dobrze by było przenieść do futbolu niektóre reguły z rugby. Jeśli ktoś leży na ziemi, wbiega lekarz, zabiera go z boiska a gra toczy się dalej. To by naprawdę pomogło, bo drużyny nie chciałyby ryzykować zbyt częstej gry w dziesiątkę. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Dzisiejsze realia są takie, że jeśli piłkarz jest dobrym aktorem, to nawet jeśli kamera uchwyci to, że symulował, sędzia może się nabrać. W ten sposób drużyna zyskuje przewagę w nieuczciwy sposób. Cóż, na to pozwalają dzisiejsze przepisy, więc nie można też winić każdego, kto korzysta z tej luki. Powinniśmy się odwołać do zasad fair play i do sumienia każdego. Ja tak nie gram i dlatego denerwuje mnie to, gdy na przykład robią to moi koledzy z drużyny. Seedorf jest zdania, że "mistrzami" we Włoszech pod względem symulowania fauli są piłkarze Interu i Juventusu, przy czym nie jest wybredny w słowach, którymi określa zawodników obu tych drużyn. W ostatnim meczu Juventusu i Interu byłem szczerze rozczarowany, kiedy w pewnym momencie dwaj piłkarze zderzyli się ze sobą i obaj padli na murawę trzymając się za twarze, choć powtórki wykazały, że uderzeni zostali w zupełnie inne miejsce. W moim mniemaniu to brak szacunku dla futbolu i zasad tej gry. Tacy ludzie zachowują się jak jakieś niedojdy. Nie warto być takimi niedojdami. *Ultimatum dla Ferrary: 2 mecze :W trakcie zebrania Rady Nadzorczej, o którym pisaliśmy wczoraj, zapadła między innymi decyzja o tym, że Ciro Ferrara będzie w dalszym ciągu trenerem pierwszej drużyny Juventusu. Okazuje się, że Włoch dostał jednak ultimatum. Z ostatnich raportów z Włoch wynika, że to, co oficjalnie nazywa się "zastrzeżeniem prawa do zmiany trenera w przypadku dalszych niekorzystnych rezultatów" sprowadza się tak naprawdę do ultimatum, jakie zarząd postawił Ferrarze. Włoski szkoleniowiec Juve ma dwa kolejne mecze, by dowieść swojej wartości. Jeśli po meczach z Parmą i Milanem Juventus nadal będzie pogłębiał się w kryzysie, Ferrara straci pracę na stanowisku trenera. W takim wypadku głównym kandydatem do zastąpienia go w tej roli pozostaje Holender Guus Hiddink, którego agent póki co zgrabnie stara się zaprzeczyć informacjom o kontaktach z turyńskim klubem. 120px|right *Blanc i Ferrara zostają na stanowiskach :Pięć godzin trwało zebranie Rady Nadzorczej Juventusu, zaplanowane na dzień dzisiejszy. Owoce? Niewiele nowych. Jako esencję należy podać trzy wiadomości: Roberto Bettega dołączy do Juventusu, Blanc pozostaje na stanowisku prezydenta klubu a Ciro Ferrara nadal będzie trenerem pierwszej drużyny Bianconerich. Zacznijmy od nowości. Roberto Bettega wraca do Juve, tym razem obejmie stanowisko typowo kierownicze, a nie - jak mówiono wcześniej - pozwalające mu służyć radą i doświadczeniem trenerowi. Skoro zaś o trenerze mowa - zmiany na tym stanowisku się raczej nie doczekamy. Ferrara doczekał się poparcia ze strony włodarzy Juventusu i nadal będzie szkoleniowcem pierwszej drużyny turyńskiego klubu, choć szefowie Juve zastrzegają sobie możliwość zmiany trenera w wypadku kolejnych negatywnych rezultatów. Jean-Claude Blanc z kolei nadal będzie prezydentem Juventusu. Niewiele więc zmian, choć kibice mieli nadzieję na typową rewolucję w szeregach klubu. Informacje dotyczące Bettegi mają zostać oficjalnie podane do wiadomości mediów jutro albo pojutrze. *Kasa Juve szczuplejsza o 10 tysięcy :Tak jak można było się spodziewać, w konsekwencji zachowania kibiców Juventusu podczas meczu z Catanią turyński klub, mówiąc kolokwialnie, "dostanie po kieszeni". Juve zostało ukarane grzywną w wysokości 10 tysięcy euro (ponad 14 tysięcy dolarów) za przyśpiewki tifosich Starej Damy o zabarwieniu rasistowskim. Kilka godzin wcześniej informowaliśmy o tym, że kara dla Juve za ten incydent, nie pierwszy z resztą, wisi w powietrzu. Warto zaznaczyć, że wspomniane 10 tysięcy euro zostało nałożone na Juventus jako kara nie tylko za teksty ze strony kibiców, ale też za odpalenie rac, co można było zauważyć w trakcie meczu. To i tak stosunkowo niewielka kwota, niż spodziewały się osoby z najbliższego otoczenia klubu. Przypomnijmy: kibice po raz kolejny pozwolili sobie na "artyzm" pod adresem Mario Balotellego, choć oberwało się i Fabio Cannavaro - ale to już zupełnie z innego powodu. Podczas meczu Juventusu ze strony kibiców turyńskiego klubu dało się słyszeć obraźliwe przyśpiewki dotyczące piłkarza innej drużyny przy trzech okazjach, oprócz tego odpalone zostały race na sektorze - czytamy w oficjalnym oświadczeniu Lega Calcio. 120px|right *Ferrara: Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym :Przebywający dzisiaj razem z Fabio Cannavaro w Neapolu Ciro Ferrara po raz kolejny wypowiedział się na temat tego, przez co ostatnio przechodzą wszyscy, których sercu Juventus jest bliski. Ferrara przyznał: Wczoraj wieczorem długo nad wszystkim myślałem i analizowałem całą tę sytuację. Dzisiaj jestem w Neapolu z innych ważnych powodów, dlatego wolałbym nie rozmawiać o kryzysie, przez jaki przechodzimy. Na pewno będzie jeszcze czas o tym pomówić. Czy Ciro jest spokojny o swoją przyszłość? Przebywający w szpitalu Monaldi w Neapolu Ferrara powiedział: Kiedy przebywa się w takich miejscach jak to, człowiek przypomina sobie, że są w życiu też inne problemy. Moja praca jest ważna, na pewno, ale w życiu są też ważniejsze sprawy. *Kibice i rasistowskie przyśpiewki: znowu! :Kolejne kary dla Juventusu wiszą w powietrzu. Podczas meczu z Catanią kibice turyńskiego klubu pozwolili sobie po raz kolejny na przyśpiewki o zabarwieniu rasistowskim, za które szefom Starej Damy najpewniej przyjdzie zapłacić. Kibice przebywający wczoraj na trybunach Stadio Olimpico nie byli zbytnio zadowoleni, co akurat jest absolutnie zrozumiałe. Oprócz zachowania wobec piłkarzy i działaczy Juve - odwracania się plecami, skandowania nazwiska Pavla Nedveda czy transparentów głoszących hasła kierowane pod adresem zarządu - w pewnym momencie rozpoczęli przyśpiewki, które zostaną najpewniej zinterpretowane jako rasistowskie. Kilka tygodni po karze nałożonej za zachowanie wobec Mario Balotellego tifosi zaczęli śpiewać: Non esistono negri italiani, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza: Czarni Włosi nie istnieją, choć by dosłownie oddać sens tego hasła, należałoby użyć bardziej dosadnych zwrotów. Oprócz tego niektórzy śpiewali: Se saltelli muore Balotelli - czyli: Skaczcie, a Balotelli zginie, nie zabrakło też przyśpiewek pod adresem Fabio Cannavaro. Tym razem jednak w odróżnieniu do poprzednich incydentów podobnych do tego Juventus nie zareagował, to znaczy nie apelował za pośrednictwem spikera do kibiców o zaprzestanie tychże przyśpiewek. Można się więc spodziewać, że już niebawem przyjdzie nam napisać o kolejnej grzywnie nałożonej na turyński klub. 120px|right *Tygodniowa przerwa w treningach :Od wczorajszego wieczora dla drużyny Juventusu rozpoczęła się przerwa świąteczna. Potrwa ona cały bieżący tydzień, co oznacza, że w ciągu najbliższych dni nie zaplanowano żadnej sesji treningowej. Ekipa Ciro Ferrary stawi się w Vinovo za tydzień, w poniedziałek 28 grudnia. Zaplanowana na wtedy sesja treningowa będzie przygotowaniem dla piłkarzy Juve do meczu towarzyskiego z saudyjską drużyną Al-Ittihad Dżidda, zaplanowanego na środę 30 grudnia. Mecz ten zakończy przygodę Juventusu z piłką w tym roku. Pierwszy w 2010 roku mecz o punkty zaplanowany jest na środę 6 stycznia. Tego zimowego popołudnia Bianconeri będą podejmowani przez ekipę Parmy w ramach 18. kolejki rozgrywek ligowych. *Blanc: Ciro zostaje :Po domowej porażce z Catanią prezydent Juventusu, Jean Claude Blanc, zapewnił przed mikrofonami Sky, że Ciro Ferrara nie pożegna się z posadą trenera turyńskiego zespołu. Nie zmieniamy zdania po kilku dniach, nasze zaufanie do Ferrary i drużyny nie wygasło - stwierdził Francuz dodając: Musimy więcej pracować, być może ta przerwa świąteczna dobrze nam zrobi. Protest kibiców może czasami się wydarzyć i ja ich rozumiem, piłka nożna to pasja i mogę zapewnić, że przyłożymy się do pracy jeszcze bardziej, pozostaniemy zjednoczeni i spróbujemy razem wyjść z tej sytuacji. Wyjść z kryzysu, tylko jak? W świetle wyników nie powiedziałbym, że brak nam rozgrywającego, w styczniu nie dokonamy zmian w ekipie. Jedyne co musimy, to pracować więcej, tak aby pokazać prawdziwą wartość. Nie mamy kłopotów finansowych i co za tym idzie, to nie pieniądze są powodem, dla którego nie zadziałamy w najbliższym okienku transferowym. Naszą inwestycją była jakość i zatem nie straciliśmy jej. Owszem, nie uczyniliśmy wszystkiego, co w naszej mocy, ale nie mówię, że wina leży po stronie jednej tylko osoby. Jeżeli uznamy za słuszne zmiany w zarządzie, uczynimy to wspólnie z Roberto Bettegą, ale tylko wówczas, gdy ja uznam taki krok za właściwy. 120px|right *Ferrara: Jesteśmy w środku burzy :Ciro Ferrara znalazł się w prawdziwym oku cyklonu. Jesteśmy na wzburzonym morzu i walczymy ze sztormem - powiedział poetycko po dzisiejszym meczu. Włoch nie zamierza jednak zwijać żagli. Żeby wyjść cało z tej burzy, musimy być odważni. Wiemy, że najbliższe dni będą trudne dla wszystkich i nadchodzące święta nie będą niestety należały do najbardziej szczęśliwych. To trudny moment dla całej drużyny i wszystkich kibiców - powiedział na antenie Juventus Channel. Kibice oczekiwali innego sezonu w wykonaniu Juventusu. Naszym zamiarem był powrót na drogę zwycięstw i byliśmy w stanie to zrobić. Udało nam się naprawdę nie wiele. Fakty mówią wyraźnie, że po prostu sobie nie radzimy. Rok 2009 Juventus zamyka w dosyć paskudny sposób. Mamy nadzieję, że przyszły rok przyniesie dla nas pewną odmianę. Nie jestem typem człowieka, który w takich sytuacjach się załamuje. Ferrara został też zagadnięty przez dziennikarzy Sky, przed kamerami których przyznał: Rozczarowani są zarówno kibice, jak i piłkarze. Wyniki, które osiągamy, nie należą do najlepszych. Ale jeśli pozostaniemy zwarci i zjednoczeni, możemy wyjść z tego kryzysu. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Jeśli wypływasz w morze, to nie opuszczasz statku, nawet przy wielkiej burzy. Nie jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy zmagają się z problemami. Analizując przebieg dzisiejszego meczu z Catanią Ferrara powiedział: Dzisiaj kiepsko wychodziła nam gra bez piłki, byliśmy bardzo przewidywalni. Catania dobrze zablokowała dostęp do swojej bramki. Melo popełniał zbyt wiele błędów, dlatego został zmieniony jeszcze w pierwszej połowie - była to typowa decyzja trenerska. Z Felipe porozmawiam w przyszłym tygodniu, dowiem się, jak można mu pomóc, żeby grał lepiej. Tak czy inaczej, Melo i Diego nie są odpowiedzialni za to, co się teraz dzieje. Czy możliwa jest jeszcze walka o scudetto? Zobaczymy... - odpowiedział Ciro. Czy wobec tego Juventus wzmocni drużynę w trakcie zimowego mercato? Nie sądzę - rzucił na koniec. *17/38: Juventus-Cagliari 1:2 :Po kompromitacjach z Bayernem i Bari, przyszedł czas na spektakularną przegraną z ostatnią w tabeli Catanią. Każdy kibic z pewnością zastanawia się, jak nisko trzeba jeszcze upaść, aby decydenci przekonali się o poważnym problemie, który niewątpliwie ma miejsce. Z dawnego, gromiącego Juventusu nie zostało praktycznie nic. Piłkarze prędzej przypominali stado kurczaków, niż drużynowy monolit. Pierwszą bramkę Catania zdobyła z rzutu karnego, podyktowanego za przewinienie Tiago. Odpowiedź w postaci bramki przyszła dopiero w drugiej połowie, kiedy to po ładnym górnym podaniu Diego piłkę do siatki wpakował Salihamidzic. Wydawać by się mogło, że sytuacja może się jeszcze odmienić, ale wszelkie nadzieje w 87. minucie uciął Izco podkreślając definitywnie wyższość swojej, teoretycznie ostatniej w tabeli drużyny. Juventus - Catania 1:2 (0:1) 65' Salihamidzic - 23' Martinez, 87' Izco Juventus (4-3-1-2): Manninger - Caceres, Legrottaglie, Cannavaro, Grosso - Tiago (66' Giovinco), Melo (32' Salihamidzic), Marchisio - Diego - Amauri (70' Del Piero), Trezeguet Ławka: Chimenti, Grygera, Molinaro, De Ceglie Catania (4-4-2): Andujar - Alvarez, Silvestre, Spolli, Capuano - Ledesma (60' Izco), Carboni, Biagianti, Llama (77' Bellusci) - Martinez, Morimoto (69' Plasmati) Ławka: Campagnolo, Augustyn, Moretti, Ricchiuti Żółte kartki: 22' Tiago, 45' Diego, 54' Cannavaro, 57' Marchisio - 41' Morimoto Sędzia główny: Nicola Pierpaoli 120px|right *Tiago w Fiorentinie? To tylko plotki :Ostatnimi dniami pojawiły się pogłoski, jakoby Portugalczykiem Tiago interesowali się szefowie Fiorentiny. Piłkarz miałby rzekomo dołączyć do ekipy Violi w styczniu. Informacje te szybko jednak zdementował Pantaleo Corvino, dyrektor sportowy klubu z Florencji. Corvino, zapytany wprost o Tiago, odpowiedział: To nieprawda. Portugalczyk jest piłkarzem przystosowanym do gry w linii pomocy złożonej z trzech zawodników, podczas gdy Prandelli zwykł grać w środku pola dwoma piłkarzami. *Mancini trenerem Manchesteru City :Najpierw Spalletti, teraz Mancini - z listy trenerów łączonych z Juventusem czas wymazać kolejne nazwisko. Roberto Mancini będzie bowiem trenował zespół Manchesteru City, co raz na przynajmniej długi czas ucina pogłoski o jego współpracy z Juventusem. Angielski klub potwierdził już oficjalnie, że nowym szkoleniowcem pierwszej drużyny piłkarzy będzie właśnie Włoch. Pierwszym celem transferowym Manciniego ma być Sergio Aguero, za którego Anglicy mają zapłacić 40 milionów euro. 120px|right *Mróz paraliżuje Italię :Siarczysty mróz i opady śniegu paraliżują od kilku dni nie tylko Polskę, ale i całą Europę. Setki Ukraińców uwięzionych w samochodach, zamykane szkoły w Rumunii i niedziałające bankomaty w Rosji. A we Włoszech? 500 kilometrów autostrad pokrytych śniegiem, 300 pługów na drogach i... odwołane mecze piłki nożnej. Lega Calcio odwołała obydwa zaplanowane na dzisiaj spotkania 17. kolejki Serie A: Bologna - Atalanta (Stadio Renato Dall'Ara na zdjęciu) i Fiorentina - Milan, a także jutrze starcie Udinese z Cagliari. Decyzję podjęto ze względu na zalegający śnieg, śliskie drogi oraz z uwagi na zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo piłkarzy oraz kibiców. Czy rozegranie pozostałych meczów także jest zagrożone? Póki co Lega Calcio nie podjęła żadnych oficjalnych decyzji, jednak zważywszy na podobne warunki atmosferyczne panujące w całych północnych Włoszech, także i inne spotkania mogą być odwołane, w tym starcie Juventusu z Catanią. Meteorolodzy co prawda nie przewidują na jutro w Turynie opadów śniegu, jednak zapowiadają temperatury wahające się w granicach od -4 do -9 stopni Celsjusza. *Pozycja Ferrary niezagrożona :Doniesienia prasowe z Wysp Brytyjskich odnośnie zmiany na stanowisku szkoleniowca Starej Damy można włożyć między bajki. Za pośrednictwem oficjalnej strony internetowej włodarze Starej Damy zaprzeczyli jakoby pozycja Ciro Ferrary była zagrożona, a klub był zainteresowany współpracą z Guusem Hiddinkiem. Juventus kategorycznie zaprzecza doniesieniom z Anglii o rzekomym zainteresowaniem holenderskim szkoleniowcem. Ferrara cieszy się naszym pełnym zaufaniem i jest częścią naszego projektu - czytamy w oficjalnym komunikacie. 120px|right *Pessotto: Liczę na ciekawe pojedynki :W 1/16 finału Ligi Europejskiej los przydzielił drużynie Starej Damy zespół Ajaxu Amsterdam, konfrontacje z którym przywołują w pamięci Gianluki Pessotto wyjątkowo ciepłe wspomnienia. Zwycięski finał Ligi Mistrzów przeciwko Holendrom był czymś wyjątkowym - opisuje koordynator sektora młodzieżowego Juventusu. W 1996 roku Bianconeri pokonali Ajax na Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie po serii rzutów karnych, sięgając tym samym po drugi i ostatni jak dotąd Puchar Europy w historii klubu. Późniejsze pojedynki także wypadał na korzyść Starej Damy - najpierw podopieczni Marcello Lippiego odprawili Ajax z kwitkiem w półfinale Champions League w 1997 roku, a siedem lat później zespół Fabio Capello dwukrotnie udowadniał swoją wyższość nad Holendrami w rozgrywkach grupowych. Czego spodziewać się po lutowych starciach? To klasyk. Mecz nie tylko o awans, ale i prestiż. Juventusowi przyjdzie ponownie zagrać na amsterdamskiej Arenie. Muszą tam być niezwykle ostrożni. Spodziewam się dwóch zaciętych i ciekawych spotkań. Liczę, że Bianconeri podtrzymają tradycję... - skomentował Pessotto. *Poulsen: Możemy wygrać Ligę Europejską! :Z losowania par 1/16 Ligi Europejskiej i wizji potyczki z Ajaxem Amsterdam zadowolony jest duński pomocnik Juve, Christian Poulsen. Piłkarz jest zdania, że Bianconeri mogą wiele pokazać w tym turnieju. W wywiadzie dla Tipsbladet Poulsen powiedział: Moim zdaniem wyniki losowania są korzystne. Śmiesznie będzie zagrać przeciwko Dennisowi Rommedahlowi. Czekam na te mecze. Następnie stwierdził jeszcze: Nie śledziłem szczerze mówiąc zbytnio przebiegu tych rozgrywek, ale wydaje mi się, że mogliśmy trafić na trudniejszych przeciwników, na przykład Villarreal czy Valencię. Ajax też jest dobry. Awansuje ten, kto wygra w dwumeczu, więc zrobimy, co tylko będziemy w stanie. Pożegnanie z Ligą Mistrzów było dla nas ogromnym rozczarowaniem, więc teraz musimy walczyć na innym froncie. Przechodzimy przez niezbyt łatwy dla nas okres, przegrywamy też w lidze, więc chyba dobrze, że pojedynek z Ajaxem zaplanowany jest dopiero na luty. Mamy czas, żeby nabrać jakiegoś wyrazu i kształtu. Na koniec stwierdził jeszcze: Liga Europejska to nowy pomysł i mam nadzieję, że sobie z nią poradzimy. To równie emocjonujący turniej, w którym biorą udział silne drużyny, z resztą na pewno nie tylko ja tak myślę. Dla nas każdy turniej jest teraz bardzo ważny, dlatego mam nadzieję i wierzę, że możemy wygrać również Ligę Europejską. 120px|right *Ribery i Galloppa niebawem w Juve? :Dzisiejsza włoska prasa podaje, że Juventus zamierza przypuścić atak w temacie sprowadzenia do Turynu Francka Ribery'ego. Informację tę podają Tuttosport, Corriere dello Sport oraz Calciomercato. Bianconeri są gotowi sięgnąć po raz kolejny do portfela i zaproponować Niemcom satysfakcjonującą ich sumę pieniędzy za kartę Francuza. Okazuje się jednak, że nie będzie on jedynym celem transferowym Juventusu. Oprócz niego na liście życzeń jest wychowanek Romy, pozostający własnością Parmy Daniele Galloppa, którym interesuje się też Inter. Juventus planuje sprzedać swoją część karty zawodniczej Antonio Mirante oraz Davide Lanzafame, po czym sprowadzić Galloppę do Turynu. *Salihamidzić: Będziemy silniejsi :Pomocnik Juventusu, Hasan Salihamidzić, jest zdania, że kiedy Bianconeri pokonają obecny kryzys, wyjdą z niego mocniejsi, silniejsi i jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowani. Kontuzjowany Bośniak przyznał w wywiadzie dla TMW: Na pewno nikt nie jest szczęśliwy z tego, że nie wygrywamy, jestem jednak optymistą i wierzę, że będziemy dzięki temu silniejsi niż do tej pory. Nasza moc leży przede wszystkim w dawaniu z siebie wszystkiego na boisku, straciliśmy jednak cierpliwość, choć robiliśmy wszystko, by zwyciężyć. Następnie zaznaczył: Przeszłość już się nie liczy. Teraz istnieje tylko mecz z Catanią, liczy się tylko zwycięstwo. Ciężko będzie zamknąć sezon pozytywnie, jako że odpadliśmy z rozgrywek Champions League, musimy jednak zrobić, co tylko w naszej mocy. 120px|right *Juventus proponuje Hiddinkowi współpracę :W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Daily Telegraph agent holenderskiego trenera, Guusa Hiddinka (szkoleniowiec na zdjęciu), przyznał, że Juventus skontaktował się z nim i złożył ofertę współpracy. Cees Van Nieuwenhuizen, reprezentujący interesy Hiddinka, powiedział: To prawda, skontaktowali się z nami szefowie Juventusu i złożyli ofertę współpracy. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jest to jedyna propozycja, jaką otrzymaliśmy - dzwoniły do nas drużyny praktycznie z całego świata. Agent nie ujawnił co prawda, kiedy dokładnie miał miejsce wspomniany kontakt, zaznaczył jednak, że Hiddink zamierza uszanować kontrakt, jaki obowiązuje go obecnie z Rosjanami. Guus jest związany z Rosją do lata i otrzymał propozycję pozostania tu przez kolejne dwa lata. Osobiście myślę, że zgodzi się i zostanie. Póki co jest spokojny, jutro wyjeżdża na zasłużony urlop. *Camoranesi: powrót za dwa miesiące? :Mauro German Camoranesi przeszedł kolejne badania, mające na celu określenie jego stanu zdrowia i termin powrotu do gry. W tym celu Camor spotkał się z profesorem Quaglia. Badania potwierdziły poprzednie diagnozy, przy czym piłkarz ma się już lepiej i porusza się już bez kul. Przechodzi zgodnie z planem program fizykoterapii a lekarze twierdzą, że w ciągu dwóch miesięcy - jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze - wróci do gry. 120px|right *Roy Hodgson: Dajcie mi Juventus! :Szef Fulham, Roy Hodgson, przyznał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by w rozgrywkach Ligi Europejskiej zmierzyć się z Juventusem. Losowanie już jutro w samo południe w siedzibie UEFA w Nyonie. Fulham na pewno nie zmierzy się z Liverpoolem czy Evertonem, ale może trafić na Juventus. Hodgson, były manager Interu Mediolan, przyznał: Chętnie zagrałbym przeciwko Juve. Następnie dodał: Jestem bardzo ciekawy tego losowania. Zobaczymy, z kim przyjdzie nam grać i jak daleko zajdziemy w tych rozgrywkach. *Elkann i Agnelli z wizytą w Vinovo :Dzisiaj w Vinovo, zaraz przed rozpoczęciem zaplanowanej sesji treningowej, na terenie Juventus Center pojawiło się dwóch niezapowiedzianych gości: John Elkann i Andrea Agnelli, którzy spotkali się z Ciro Ferrarą i drużyną Bianconerich. Elkann i Agnelli przyjechali, by przekazać całej ekipie Juve życzenia świąteczne oraz by okazać jej swoje wsparcie. Mieliśmy okazję złożyć życzenia piłkarzom i całemu sztabowi technicznemu - powiedział Elkann. Podsyciliśmy też, mam nadzieję, ambicję potrzebną do osiągnięcia zakładanych celów, o jakie pozostało nam walczyć. Dobrze, że był ze mną też Andrea, to pokazuje totalną jedność w naszym środowisku i tylko potwierdza, że chcemy być blisko klubu i drużyny. Andrea Agnelli z kolei powiedział: Cieszę się, że spotkałem się z trenerem i drużyną, razem z Johnem. W tym momencie ważne jest, żeby pokazać nasze poparcie dla drużyny i projektu, jaki realizujemy. Po zakończeniu spotkania z drużyną piłkarzy, kierownik Daniele Boaglio towarzyszył Johnowi i Andrei podczas zwiedzania nowych obiektów przeznaczonych dla sektora młodzieżowego, członkowie którego od stycznia będą trenować również na terenie Juventus Center. 120px|right *Chiellini: wciąż nam czegoś brak :21 grudnia w Turynie odbędzie się charytatywny mecz zorganizowany przez Reset Group i Sport4Charity. Z tej okazji defensor Juve, Giorgio Chiellini, wziął udział w konferencji prasowej, gdzie mówił także o stanie, w jakim znajduje się aktualnie jego drużyna. Ciągłe wzloty i upadki na pewno nie są tym, o czym marzy każdy, komu dobro Juventusu leży na sercu. Piłkarze, trener i zarząd - wszyscy jesteśmy zjednoczeni. Ostatnie mecze? Wszyscy czujemy się zdenerwowani i zawiedzeni. Słowa Lapo Elkanna były swego rodzaju syntezą tego, przez co obecnie przechodzimy (Elkann stwierdził, że ostatnie występy Bianconerich są 'przerażające', przyp.red). Chcemy wyjść z tego dołka, co dało się zauważyć podczas drugiej połowy meczu z Bari, dali z siebie wszystko. Z zewnątrz można ten aspekt dostrzec. W porównaniu z obiecującym początkiem sezonu wiele jest teraz rzeczy, które po prostu nie funkcjonują tak, jak należy. Wiele spraw jest do uzupełnienia. Personalia uległy zmianie, nie ma na przykład Nedveda, który napisał historię tego klubu. Nie jest łatwo przystosować się do zmiany pokoleniowej. Zbyt wiele mamy na swoim koncie wzlotów i upadków, co nie jest w stylu wielkiej drużyny. Nigdy po dobrych meczach nie umieliśmy zachować ciągłości, czego powodu nawet ja nie umiem się doszukać. Jednakowoż piłka jest nadal w grze. Bettega w zarządzie? Takie wybory nie leżą w mojej gestii. Nieodpowiednim byłoby z mojej strony robić osądy na ten temat. *Nedved: Dajcie Ferrarze i Diego trochę czasu :Na temat obecnej sytuacji w Juventusie wypowiedział się legendarny pomocnik Starej Damy, Pavel Nedved. Czech wierzy, że jego kolegów stać jeszcze w tym sezonie na dobre wyniki. Jako kibica boli mnie odpadnięcie Juve z Ligi Mistrzów, ale piłkarze nie mogą się teraz poddawać - apelował. Pavel uważa, że krytyka pod adresem trenera Ciro Ferrary jest w tym momencie nie na miejscu. Szkoleniowca należy rozliczyć z wyników i osiągnięć. Jest jeszcze na to zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, dajmy mu spokojnie pracować i później ocenimy - uważa Czech. Diego? On także potrzebuje czasu. Przyszedł z innego futbolowego świata. Aklimatyzacja może zająć mu nawet cały sezon - uspokaja. Nedved rzucił także kilka słów na temat swojej przyszłości. Juventus oferuje mi, żebym został asystentem Ciro, jednak ja nie widzę się w tej roli - przyznał wprost. Czy planuje ponownie związać się ze Starą Damą w innej roli? Być może - skomentował krótko. 120px|right *10 tysięcy euro kary dla Bari :Władze Lega Calcio niewiele robią sobie z problemu świecenia piłkarzom wskaźnikami laserowymi po oczach. 15 tysięcy euro grzywny dla Cagliari i 10 tysięcy euro dla Bari - to łączne kwoty za wybryki kibiców tych drużyn, które obejmują także odpalanie rac i petard. Za odpalenie przez kibiców trzech rac dymnych ukarany został także Juventus, karą 2,5 tysiąca euro grzywny. Indywidualna sankcja spotkała natomiast Christiana Poulsena, którego z powodu czwartej w tym sezonie żółtej kartki nie zobaczymy w najbliższym starciu z Catanią. Po stronie niedzielnego rywala taki sam los czeka Giuseppe Mascarę, tyle, że Włoch będzie pauzował za kartkę koloru czerwonego. *Giraudo skazany na 3 lata :Antonio Giraudo został skazany na trzy lata więzienia w związku z udziałem w aferze Calciopoli - to wyrok, który zapadł wczoraj w sądzie w Neapolu. Były administrator Juventusu został uznany winnym oszustwa sportowego. Adwokat Giraudo wyrok uznaje za farsę i zapowiada apelację. Prokuratura w Neapolu, która prowadziła śledztwo w tej sprawie, żądała dla Giraudo pięciu lat więzienia. Sędzia Edoardo De Gregorio po przeanalizowaniu wszystkich oskarżeń oraz dowodów postanowił zmniejszyć ją o dwa lata. To według obrońcy Antonio Giraudo i tak osąd niesprawiedliwy. Wyrok ten zaprzecza sam sobie. Nikomu nie udało się udowodnić, że powstała grupa przestępcza, która wpływała na wyniki spotkań i z zarzutów rzekomego bycia jej członkiem wszyscy zostali oczyszczeni. Mój klient został także uniewinniony w związku z kilkoma innymi oszustwami sportowymi. A mimo to skazany na trzy lata więzienia. Będziemy się odwoływać z prostej przyczyny - sędzia nie jest w stanie niczego udowodnić. Ponadto Giraudo uważa, że na wyrok duży wpływ miał nacisk mediów, co nie powinno mieć miejsca - stwierdził adwokat. Skazani zostali także byli sędziowie. Tiziano Pieri na dwa lata i cztery miesiące więzienia oraz 22 tysiące euro grzywny, Paolo Dondarini na dwa lata więzienia oraz 20 tysięcy euro kary oraz Tulio Lanese na 2 lata więzienia. Uniewinnieni zostali natomiast byli arbitrzy - Domenico Messina, Stefano Cassara i Marco Gabriele oraz asystenci - Alessandro Griselli, Giuseppe Foschetti i Duccio Baglioni. Z relacji dziennikarzy Tuttosport po ogłoszeniu uniewinnienia Rocchi rozpłakał się ze szczęścia. Do zakończenia procesu wciąż daleka droga. Zgodnie z zapowiedziami adwokat Antonio Giraudo szykuje złożenie apelacji. Jutro na sali rozpraw dojdzie natomiast do konfrontacji byłego prezydenta włoskiej federacji Franco Carraro z byłym dyrektorem generalnym Starej Damy, Luciano Moggim. 120px|right *Juventus przygotowuje się na mecz z Catanią :Po dwóch dniach odpoczynku piłkarze Juventusu wrócili dziś rano do treningów. W centrum treningowym w Vinovo przygotowywali się do ostatniego tegorocznego spotkania, w którym rywalem Starej Damy będzie zespół Catanii. Ciro Ferrara przeprowadził zajęcia w obecności prezydenta klubu, Jean-Claude Blanca oraz dyrektora sportowego Alessio Secco. Giorgio Chiellini oraz Felipe Melo w pierwszej części treningu pracowali z całą grupą, by później rozpocząć zajęcia indywidualne. Swój program ćwiczeń realizował Vincenzo Iaquinta. W centrum sportowym pojawili się także kontuzjowani Gianluigi Buffon oraz Mauro Camoranesi. Pomocnik Bianconerich rozpoczął już fizjoterapię, jednak wciąż nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do gry. W najbliższych dniach przejdzie kolejne badania, po których lekarze będą mogli lepiej ocenić jego stan. W Vinovo zabrakło jedynie Amauriego, który dostał wolne ze względu na ból gardła. *Powerade partnerem Juventusu :Po ogłoszeniu zawarcia dwuletniej umowy partnerskiej pomiędzy Juventusem i firmą Coca-Cola podjęto decyzję, że oficjalnym napojem izotonicznych Starej Damy będzie Powerade, produkowany przez koncern The Coca-Cola Company. Logo marki będzie pojawiało się na stadionie podczas wszystkich meczów Serie A i Tim Cup rozgrywanych przez Bianconerich w Turynie. 120px|right *Secco na wylocie? :Jak podali dziennikarze La Gazzetta dello Sport, obecnie posadą ryzykuje w Juve nie tylko Ciro Ferrara, ale i Alessio Secco, dyrektor sportowy klubu. Ostatnia kampania transferowa w wykonaniu Bianconerich była, można powiedzieć, dosyć imponująca. Secco wydał ponad 50 milionów funtów, głównie na Brazylijczyków Diego i Felipe Melo. To głównie za sprawą Alessio obaj znaleźli się w klubie, tymczasem póki co inwestycja ta niemal wcale się nie zwraca. Nie milknie też krytyka dotycząca sprowadzenia do Juventusu Christiana Poulsena, choć ten akurat gra ostatnio całkiem przyzwoicie. Secco nie jest zbyt lubianą postacią w Juve, a podsumowanie jego pracy w ostatnich latach może wyjść mu niekoniecznie na dobre... *Hiddink w Mediolanie - przypadek? :Porażka z Bari tylko wznieciła głosy o potrzebie zmian w środowisku Juventusu, począwszy od trenera, na zarządzie skończywszy - choć może i odwrotnie. Co ciekawe, z ostatnich pogłosek wynika, że na lotnisku w Mediolanie pojawił się ostatnio Guus Hiddink. Kto śledzi poczynania transferowe Juve, ten zdaje sobie sprawę, że sporo rozmów i negocjacji prowadzonych było przez szefostwo turyńskiego klubu właśnie w Mediolanie. Póki co nie ma rzetelnych i niezbitych potwierdzeń tego, że wizyta Hiddinka miała jakiś konkretny cel, jako że trener ten nieraz gościł w Mediolanie i wizytom tym nie towarzyszył nigdy bądź prawie nigdy szum medialny. Teraz jednak sytuacja jest inna. Dziennikarze twierdzą, że Hiddink spotkał się z przedstawicielami Juventusu, by wysłuchać ich propozycji współpracy. Holender nie kryje ostatnio, że chętnie zakotwiczyłby w jakimś prestiżowym europejskim klubie. Niebawem 63-latek zakończy współpracę z kadrą rosyjską. Do tej pory nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że nie znalazł nowego otoczenia, jakie by mu odpowiadało. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że ten zdaniem niektórych mistrz kunsztu trenerskiego przystałby na ofertę pracy w klubie z Turynu, o ile byłaby ona korzystna w jego oczach. Problemu nie stanowiłby nawet porozumiewanie się, bo Holender jest typowym poliglotą i bardzo szybko uczy się nowych języków. Zastanawiać może tylko znajomość włoskiego futbolu, ale zdaniem specjalistów i na tym obszarze dla Hiddinka nie będzie nic zbyt trudnego. Alternatywą dla Holendra pozostaje Roberto Mancini. Jeśli to on przeprowadzi się do Turynu, będzie to dosyć kontrowersyjne wydarzenie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze niedawno prowadził Inter. Mancini dał się poznać jako trener, który potrafi wygrywać, do tego ostatnimi dniami w jednym z wywiadów powiedział kilka ciepłych słów pod adresem Juventusu. Zbieg okoliczności czy celowe działanie? 120px|right *Juve: zmiany potrzebne od zaraz :Krytyce ze strony kibiców i Lapo Elkanna wtóruje także i dziennik Tuttosport. Porównywanie Ferrary z Guardiolą nie ma już więcej sensu. Zwycięstwa z końcowej części poprzedniego sezonu nie starczyły, by nadać temu pierwszemu miano wielkiego trenera. Nawet dobry początek nowego sezonu nie zdał się na wiele - w obliczu nieodwracalnego póki co kryzysu, który nawiedza Starą Damę, to właśnie Ferrara jawi się w roli 'bohatera' pierwszego planu. W kilka miesięcy po kampanii przeciwko Ranieriemu włoska gazeta znowu kieruje mocne słowa w stronę turyńskiej ekipy. Na usta chyba już każdemu ciśnie się tylko jedno słowo: zmiany. W jaki sposób miałyby się owe zmiany dokonać? Otóż istnieje kilka hipotez. Ferrara bliski już właściwie swego końca okazał się wyborem bardzo ryzykownym i wymagającym natychmiastowego uleczenia. Klęska na boisku staje się także klęską na polu planowania, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę pieniądze wydane zeszłego lata. Dziennikarze nie omieszkali nawet zaznaczyć, że prawdziwym futbolem jest ten w wykonaniu Barcy Guardioli, czego o Juventusie powiedzieć na razie nie można. Inną kwestią są ci bardziej 'wiekowi' piłkarze - rozładowani, bez motywacji i przede wszystkim nie posiadający już wiele sił w nogach. Potrzeba zatem, zdaniem włoskich żurnalistów, inwestycji w młodzież, bo w dzisiejszym calcio wygrywa ten, kto dużo biega. Na samym końcu jeszcze jedna sprawa - Juventusowi brak dyrektora generalnego, zdolnego do uzyskania pogłosu i zagwarantowania naprawdę przyzwoitej organizacji. 120px|right *Secco na wylocie? :Jak podali dziennikarze La Gazzetta dello Sport, obecnie posadą ryzykuje w Juve nie tylko Ciro Ferrara, ale i Alessio Secco, dyrektor sportowy klubu. Ostatnia kampania transferowa w wykonaniu Bianconerich była, można powiedzieć, dosyć imponująca. Secco wydał ponad 50 milionów funtów, głównie na Brazylijczyków Diego i Felipe Melo. To głównie za sprawą Alessio obaj znaleźli się w klubie, tymczasem póki co inwestycja ta niemal wcale się nie zwraca. Nie milknie też krytyka dotycząca sprowadzenia do Juventusu Christiana Poulsena, choć ten akurat gra ostatnio całkiem przyzwoicie. Secco nie jest zbyt lubianą postacią w Juve, a podsumowanie jego pracy w ostatnich latach może wyjść mu niekoniecznie na dobre... *Hiddink w Mediolanie - przypadek? :Porażka z Bari tylko wznieciła głosy o potrzebie zmian w środowisku Juventusu, począwszy od trenera, na zarządzie skończywszy - choć może i odwrotnie. Co ciekawe, z ostatnich pogłosek wynika, że na lotnisku w Mediolanie pojawił się ostatnio Guus Hiddink. Kto śledzi poczynania transferowe Juve, ten zdaje sobie sprawę, że sporo rozmów i negocjacji prowadzonych było przez szefostwo turyńskiego klubu właśnie w Mediolanie. Póki co nie ma rzetelnych i niezbitych potwierdzeń tego, że wizyta Hiddinka miała jakiś konkretny cel, jako że trener ten nieraz gościł w Mediolanie i wizytom tym nie towarzyszył nigdy bądź prawie nigdy szum medialny. Teraz jednak sytuacja jest inna. Dziennikarze twierdzą, że Hiddink spotkał się z przedstawicielami Juventusu, by wysłuchać ich propozycji współpracy. Holender nie kryje ostatnio, że chętnie zakotwiczyłby w jakimś prestiżowym europejskim klubie. Niebawem 63-latek zakończy współpracę z kadrą rosyjską. Do tej pory nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że nie znalazł nowego otoczenia, jakie by mu odpowiadało. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że ten zdaniem niektórych mistrz kunsztu trenerskiego przystałby na ofertę pracy w klubie z Turynu, o ile byłaby ona korzystna w jego oczach. Problemu nie stanowiłby nawet porozumiewanie się, bo Holender jest typowym poliglotą i bardzo szybko uczy się nowych języków. Zastanawiać może tylko znajomość włoskiego futbolu, ale zdaniem specjalistów i na tym obszarze dla Hiddinka nie będzie nic zbyt trudnego. Alternatywą dla Holendra pozostaje Roberto Mancini. Jeśli to on przeprowadzi się do Turynu, będzie to dosyć kontrowersyjne wydarzenie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze niedawno prowadził Inter. Mancini dał się poznać jako trener, który potrafi wygrywać, do tego ostatnimi dniami w jednym z wywiadów powiedział kilka ciepłych słów pod adresem Juventusu. Zbieg okoliczności czy celowe działanie? 120px|right *Juve: zmiany potrzebne od zaraz :Krytyce ze strony kibiców i Lapo Elkanna wtóruje także i dziennik Tuttosport. Porównywanie Ferrary z Guardiolą nie ma już więcej sensu. Zwycięstwa z końcowej części poprzedniego sezonu nie starczyły, by nadać temu pierwszemu miano wielkiego trenera. Nawet dobry początek nowego sezonu nie zdał się na wiele - w obliczu nieodwracalnego póki co kryzysu, który nawiedza Starą Damę, to właśnie Ferrara jawi się w roli 'bohatera' pierwszego planu. W kilka miesięcy po kampanii przeciwko Ranieriemu włoska gazeta znowu kieruje mocne słowa w stronę turyńskiej ekipy. Na usta chyba już każdemu ciśnie się tylko jedno słowo: zmiany. W jaki sposób miałyby się owe zmiany dokonać? Otóż istnieje kilka hipotez. Ferrara bliski już właściwie swego końca okazał się wyborem bardzo ryzykownym i wymagającym natychmiastowego uleczenia. Klęska na boisku staje się także klęską na polu planowania, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę pieniądze wydane zeszłego lata. Dziennikarze nie omieszkali nawet zaznaczyć, że prawdziwym futbolem jest ten w wykonaniu Barcy Guardioli, czego o Juventusie powiedzieć na razie nie można. Inną kwestią są ci bardziej 'wiekowi' piłkarze - rozładowani, bez motywacji i przede wszystkim nie posiadający już wiele sił w nogach. Potrzeba zatem, zdaniem włoskich żurnalistów, inwestycji w młodzież, bo w dzisiejszym calcio wygrywa ten, kto dużo biega. Na samym końcu jeszcze jedna sprawa - Juventusowi brak dyrektora generalnego, zdolnego do uzyskania pogłosu i zagwarantowania naprawdę przyzwoitej organizacji. *Trezeguet: Pechowy wieczór :Piłkarze zdają sobie sprawę z faktu, że zagrali wczoraj dobrze, ale zabrakło im szczęścia, by przekuć formę w korzystny wynik. Nie innego zdania jest David Trezeguet. To nie jest dla nas szczęśliwa noc. Zanotowaliśmy porażkę, ale zupełnie inną od ostatniej. Wydaje mi się, że jestesmy na właściwej drodze, by znów wygrywać. Wiemy, ile jeszcze pracy przed nami. Niestety, ale wygląda na to, że wielka drużyna z klasowymi piłkarzami musi przechodzić również przez takie momenty. Jestem przekonany, że dysponujemy takim zespołem, do tego trener nas wspiera jak umie. Jeśli chodzi o wczorajszy mecz, to zabrakło nam szczęścia, takie mecze zdarzają się co jakiś czas i dziś przyszła kolej na nas. Mimo to dziś można było obejrzeć zupełnie inne Juve niż z meczu z Bayernem i wierzę, że z dobrą wolą wyjdziemy z tego dołka. Stworzyliśmy sobie wiele okazji, pomocnicy grali blisko napastników, co jest dla nas bardzo ważne. Wynik jest niekorzystny, ale jesteśmy na właściwej drodze. 120px|right *Ferrara: Nic nie wyszło :Trzy dni po pechowym wtorku Ciro Ferrara znów musi komentować porażkę Juventusu. Jednak nie ma zbyt wielu podobieństw między pojedynkami z Bayernem i Bari, ponieważ w sobotę Bianconeri zagrali dobrze, ale jednak znów przegrali. Dzisiaj wszystko poszło źle dla nas i z tego powodu nie mogę o nic winić drużyny. Przeciwko Bari potrafiliśmy dłużej utrzymywać się przy piłce, ale piłka nie chciała wpaść do bramki rywali. Przeciwnik przeprowadził trzy groźne sytuacje i każdą z nich wykorzystał. Nie było nam łatwo przygotować się do tego meczu po tym, co wydarzyło się we wtorek, mimo to przybyliśmy tu, by zmierzyć się z dobrze dysponowanym Bari. Diego? Karne też można przestrzelić, było mu z tego powodu bardzo przykro. W tej chwili musimy go wspierać i nie spowodować, by czuł się odpowiedzialny za taki wynik. *16/38: Bari-Juventus 3:1 :Po tragicznej grze z Bayernem Monachium i w pełni zasłużonej porażce 1:4 przyszła kolej na następne ostre lanie dla Juvetnusu Turyn. Podopieczni Ciro Ferrary wracają z Bari na tarczy, gdyż miejscowi bardzo zasłużenie pokonali ich 3:1. Pierwszą bramkę po szkolnym błędzie obrony Juve z Marchisio na czele strzelił Meggiorini w siódmej minucie. Jednak prowadzeniem gospodarze cieszyli się tylko 16 minut, bowiem w 23 minucie po strzale Diego Gillet za lekko sparował piłkę do boku i dopadł do niej nieomylny w takich sytuacjach David Trezeguet. W 44 minucie Barreto ograł jak dziecko w polu karnym Juve Cannavaro i został sfaulowany przez słabiutkiego w tym meczu kapitana Squadra Azzurra. Sam poszkodowany pewnym strzałem po ziemi zamienił jedenastkę na bramkę. Po przerwie zaatakował Juventus. Bezowocnie jednak. Próby te przypominały tłuczenie głową w mur. W 67 minucie, zaraz po swoim wejściu rajd w pole karne rywala wykonał Fabio Grosso. Zawodnik przewrócił się po interwencji Sergio Almirona, a sędzia zupełnie niesłusznie podyktował rzut karny. Podszedł do niego Diego, ale oślepiany światłami przez kibiców przed samą próbą posłał piłkę wysoko nad poprzeczką. W 81 minucie czarę goryczy dla Bianconerich przelał wielki przegrany w Starej Damie Sergio Almiron. Huknął on kapitalnie z dystansu po ziemi i nie dał szans Buffonowi, upokarzając swój były klub. :AS Bari-Juventus Turyn 3:1 :1:0 Meggiorini 7 :1:1 Trezeguet 23 :2:1 Barreto 44 (k.) :3:1 Almiron 81 :Bari: Gillet - Masiello, Diamoutene, Bonucci, Stellini - Alvarez, Almiron, Donati, Rivas (62' Kamata) - Barreto (61' Greco), Meggiorini (70' Gazzi) :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Legrottaglie, Cannavaro, Molinaro (67' Grosso) - Tiago (75' Camoranesi (86' Giovinco)), Poulsen, Marchisio - Diego - Amauri, Trezeguet :Żółte kartki: Meggiorini 10', Almiron 67' (Bari) - Tiago 22', Cannavaro 43', Poulsen 72' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Paolo Tagliavento 120px|right *Criscito: Nie myślę o przyszłości :Młoda gwiazda Genoi, Domenico Criscito, nie bierze pod uwagę powrotu do Juventusu w czerwcu. Młody Włoch podkreśla swą chęć pozostania z ekipą Grifoni. Stoper z Neapolu jest współwłasnością Juventusu i Genoi do czerwca, kiedy to zespoły usiądą do negocjacji w związku z przyszłością bocznego obrońcy. Nie jest tajemnicą, że Juve pragnie wzmocnić swoją defensywę, a prasa donosi o tym, że Stara Dama chętnie ściągnęłaby z powrotem Criscito. Jednak reprezentant Włoch nie patrzy tak daleko w przyszłość: Myślę o tym co jest teraz. Moja przyszłość? Czuję się dobrze Genoi, ale zobaczymy co stanie się w czerwcu. Criscito wykazał się jako zawodnik wszechstronny, grał już na różnych pozycjach - co wywołało zdziwienie w Turynie. Wole grać jako boczny pomocnik, ale mogę się dopasować. Zawsze daję z siebie wszystko i gram tam, gdzie chce tego trener. *Dunga o problemach Melo :Selekcjoner Canarinhos Carlos Dunga jest zdumiony słabą formą Brazylijczyka Felipe Melo, ale uważa, że należy dać mu jeszcze trochę czasu. Kiedy zmieniasz drużynę okres adaptacyjny jest normalny, zarówno Melo jak i Diego są w Turynie dopiero od paru miesięcy, bądźcie cierpliwi - czytamy w Tuttosport. Z dystansu nie jest łatwo zrozumieć ich problemy. Ze mną, z Selecao, zawsze dobrze mu szło. Każda drużyna ma swoją własną mentalność i styl. Dla Brazylii jest świetny, natomiast w Juve sobie nie radzi. Myślę jednak, że cała drużyna ma problemy. W reprezentacji Brazylii Melo gra głęboko cofniętego pomocnika, obok Gilberto Silvy. Gilberto pomoga mu w wykonywaniu czarnej roboty i kryciu. Felipe Melo ma więcej wolności by wykorzystać swoje możliwości. Ciężko porównywać Brazylię i Juventus. 120px|right *Najlepszy okres w karierze Poulsena :Agent Christiana Poulsena odniósł się do wczorajszych doniesień hiszpańskiego radia, o rzekomym zainteresowaniu Barcelony jego klientem. Dowiedziałem się o tym od was. Nikt ze mną w tej sprawie nie rozmawiał. Czy Christian zgodziłby się na transfer? Nie wiem, nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Barcelona to wielki klub, ale nie zawsze o wszystkim decydują względy czysto piłkarskie. Rodzina piłkarza czuje się w Turynie bardzo dobrze. Poza tym on sam przeżywa obecnie swój najlepszy okres w karierze, ponieważ jest częścią Juventusu - stwierdził Joern Bonnesen. *22 powołanych na Bari :Ciro Ferrara powołał 22 piłkarzy na sobotni pojedynek z Bari. W składzie zabrakło zawieszonego Felipe Melo oraz kontuzjowanych: Chielliniego, Sissoko i Iaquinty. W kadrze znalazł się zawodnik Primavery - Morrone. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Diego, Tiago, Marrone :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Trezeguet, Amauri 120px|right *Trener Bari: trzeba więcej równowagi :Ani piłkarzom Juve, ani kibicom nie trzeba przypominać, jak ważne było zwycięstwo nad Interem. Trzy wywalczone w sobotę punkty pozwoliły na zbliżenie się do Nerazzurrich na odległość 5 oczek w tabeli i grzechem byłoby nie zdobyć przed zakończeniem tego roku kompletu sześciu kolejnych punktów, które pozwolą ten dystans zatrzymać, a niewykluczone, że może nawet go zmniejszyć. Jutrzejszy mecz z Bari ma niemałe znaczenie także dla Ciro Ferrary, który martwi się chyba coraz bardziej o swoją posadę. Mimo to trener zespołu z południa Włoch, Giampiero Ventura, nie uważa, aby Stara Dama była w jakikolwiek sposób osłabiona. Juventus jest rozzłoszczony, a zatem żądny rewanżu. My znajdujemy się w pewnym dyskomforcie ze względu na kontuzje. Ventura starał się bronić swojego kolegi po fachu. Pracowałem z 16-stoma zespołami i owszem, zdarzało się czasem, że piłkarzom nie wszystko dobrze wychodziło i napotykali na pewne problemy ze zrozumieniem moich założeń. Niektórzy z nich, po tym jak udało się im odczytać moje intencje, byli wierniejszymi ich realizatorami, niż ci, którzy słuchali mnie od początku. Inni z kolei nigdy tych założeń nie pojęli. Podsumowując, ważną jest dobra wola każdego piłkarza. Na kim spoczywa odpowiedzialność, gdy coś się w drużynie nie układa? Zazwyczaj są trzy poziomy odpowiedzialności. Pierwszy to trener, który albo nie ma, albo nie umie wytłumaczyć swojego pomysłu na grę. Drugi - zawodnicy niechętnie podporządkowują się do proponowanego przez technika modelu gry. Trzeci natomiast - drużyna jest zbyt podatna na wpływy z zewnątrz. Nie ucieknie się przed tymi trzema czynnikami. Uważam także, że zbyt szybko wydawane są obecnie wszelkie opinie i krytyki. Tuż po sukcesie z Interem Juventus okrzyknięto drużyną niemalże nie do pokonania, tuż po meczu z Bayernem zaczęto mówić o straconym sezonie. Potrzeba zatem więcej zrównoważenia w takich sprawach. *3 kandydatów do pracy w Juve :Juventus zawsze kojarzony był z tak zwaną "triadą". Tyle, że o ile kiedyś tworzyli ją Moggi, Bettega i Giraudo, teraz tworzy ją Blanc, Blanc i Blanc. Francuz pełni obecnie trzy role w klubie: jest dyrektorem generalnym, odpowiada za administrację oraz pełni funkcję prezydenta klubu. Czas na podział obowiązków? Trzy role w jednym to z pewnością zaszczyt, wiele pracy ale i ogromna odpowiedzialność. Nie da się jednak czasem wszystkiego ogarnąć w pojedynkę, stąd Juventus myśli o zatrudnieniu nowych ludzi i być może nawet stworzeniu nowej "triady". Póki co jednak swego rodzaju "triadę" tworzą kandydaci na stanowisko dyrektora generalnego Juventusu: Marcello Lippi, Beppe Marotta i Franco Baldini. Nowy dyrektor miałby rozpocząć pracę od początku przyszłego sezonu, przy czym kandydatury wszystkich trzech były już rozważane przez szefostwo klubu w przeszłości. 120px|right *Piłkarze nie rozumieją Ferrary :Nie rozumiemy Ferrary - oto hasło widniejące na pierwszej stronie dzisiejszego wydania Tuttosport. Dziennikarze włoskiego żurnala są zgodni: zbyt częste zmiany formacji i taktyki przez Ciro sprawiają, że piłkarze gubią się i nie wiedzą, jak mają grać, żeby wygrać. Coraz głośniejsze są głosy i opinie mówiące o tym, że coś nie gra między trenerem Ferrarą a drużyną. Problem jest ewidentny i coraz bardziej widoczny. Drużyna, albo przynajmniej spora jej część, nie rozumie Ferrary. Pierwsze przesłanki o tym pojawiły się po porażce z Bordeaux, kiedy to Ferrara wypowiedział się na temat gry Diego, a Brazylijczyk powiedział kilka słów pod adresem Ferrary. Ciro stwierdził wówczas, że piłkarz ten nie realizuje jego założeń taktycznych. Pytanie, czy w ogóle je rozumie? Ekipa Bianconerich zdaje się apelować o bardziej jasne instrukcje i stabilizację w temacie taktyki i formacji drużyny. Ferrarze nie można odmówić tego, że - mówiąc kolokwialnie - "ma gadane". Na każdej praktycznie konferencji prasowej Ciro robi wrażenie składnymi wypowiedziami i dobitną, wyraźną komunikacją z mediami. Można się więc spodziewać, że potrafi się też w podobny sposób porozumiewać z zespołem. Nie chodzi więc o układanie zrozumiałych dla drużyny poleceń, a o zrozumienie jego pomysłu na grę, o ile taki istnieje. Taktyka jest niejasna, sposób na grę niezbyt klarowny, nic więc dziwnego, że cierpi na tym cała drużyna. W meczach niektórzy zawodnicy wydają się być zdezorientowani, jakby nie do końca rozumieli swoją rolę na boisku. Zbyt wiele zmian, zbyt wiele pomysłów w głowie, realizowanych w zbyt krótkim czasie. Romb, za chwilę 4-2-3-1, niedługo potem znów romb, w międzyczasie 4-4-2 aż po 4-3-3. Cztery systemy gry w ciągu czterech miesięcy. Czas podjąć decyzje. Tylko jakie? *Grosso: Najlepiej wrócić na boisko :Rozczarowanie wśród piłkarzy Starej Damy nie maleje, jednak czują coraz większą chęć odgryzienia się. Wczoraj Bayern zagrał dużo lepiej od nas. Jesteśmy podłamani tą porażką, ale trzeba patrzeć w przyszłość. W takich chwilach najlepiej wrócić na boisko i odegrać się - mówił przed kamerami Juventus Channel obrońca Starej Damy, Fabio Grosso. Najbliższą okazję podopieczni Ciro Ferrary będą mieli w sobotę. Nasze morale nie są zbyt wysokie, jednak musimy zrobić wszystko co w naszej mocy, by pokonać Bari. Zapominamy o Bayernie, myślimy teraz tylko i wyłącznie o ciężkiej pracy. Sezon nie kończy się na Lidze Mistrzów, mamy do zrealizowania jeszcze inne ważne cele - zapewnił zawodnik. 120px|right *Juventus dostanie po kieszeni :Rozczarowanie? Niewątpliwie. Nadszarpnięte morale? Jak najbardziej. Porażka w Champions League niesie za sobą jednak nie tylko konsekwencje typowo sportowe, ale też ekonomiczne. Ile straci Juventus w wyniku wczorajszego blamażu? Fakt, iż ekipa Juve nie wyszła z grupy A, kosztuje Bianconerich jakieś 4,5 miliona euro. Za awans UEFA zapłaciłaby 3,1 miliona euro, do którego należałoby doliczyć przychód ze sprzedaży biletów. Mówimy o poważnym uszczerbku, ale na pewno nie o destabilizacji ekonomicznej klubu - komentują całą tę sytuację źródła bliskie Galileo Ferraris. Za sześć rozegranych meczów w grupie A Juventus zainkasował do tej pory 11,6 miliona euro, na którą to kwotę składają się: 7,3 miliona stanowiące premię za udział w rozgrywkach, 2,4 miliona za dwa zwycięstwa i dwa remisy oraz 1,9 miliona ze sprzedaży biletów. *Legrottaglie: Wygramy Ligę Europejską :Obrońca Juve Nicola Legrottaglie po porażce z Bayernem Monachium i odpadnięciu w słabym stylu z Ligi Mistrzów, szuka pocieszenia. - Nasze priorytety się zmieniły. Chcemy przede wszystkim sięgnąć po Scudetto, a w następnej kolejności wygrać Ligę Europejską oraz Puchar Włoch - stwierdził obrońca. - To niesprawiedliwe. Bayern nie zasłużył na zwycięstwo. Staraliśmy się jak tylko mogliśmy. Nie udało nam się, jednak wierzę, że możemy wyciągnąć wnioski, podnieść się i nadal wspólnie dążyć do celu - uważa obrońca. 120px|right *Ferrara: Jestem niesamowicie rozczarowany :Katastrofa - tak jednym słowem można określić wczorajszy występ piłkarzy Starej Damy przeciwko Bayernowi. Na pomeczowej konferencji trener Ciro Ferrara był załamany i przygnębiony. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć. To dla mnie niesamowite rozczarowanie - wydukał. Na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie Juventus został rozgromiony przez Bayern aż 1:4 i pożegnał się z rozgrywkami Ligi Mistrzów. - Przepraszam działaczy, kibiców i drużynę. Ta porażka bardzo boli. Po prostu nie zasłużyliśmy na ten awans. Przegraliśmy dwa ostatnie, najważniejsze spotkania w grupie, na co chcąc myśleć o awansie nie można sobie pozwolić. Bayern był od nas lepszy zarówno pod względem technicznym, jak i fizycznym. Zrobiliśmy naprawdę bardzo niewiele, by ten mecz wygrać - kontynuował. Na zakończenie szkoleniowiec dodał kilka słów na temat Felipe Melo oraz Diego, którzy z powodu słabej gry zostali zmienieni podczas meczu. - Nie będę w tej chwili analizował gry wybranej dwójki. Przeanalizujemy postawę całego zespołu na spokojnie. Także moją postawę. Obwinianie Brazylijczyków jest niesprawiedliwe. Winę ponosi cała drużyna - stwierdził Ciro. *6/6: Juventus-Bayern 1:4 :Juventus Turyn nie potrafił wykorzystać dziś atutu własnego boiska i przegrywając spotkanie z Bayerem Monachium 1:4 pożegnał się z Ligą Mistrzów. Sygnał do odrabiania strat dał gościom bramkarz Hans-Jorg Butt, który przy stanie 1:0 dla miejscowych wykorzystał rzut karny. Pojedynek w Turynie miał zadecydować o tym, która z uczestniczących w nim drużyn awansuje do dalszych gier. Gospodarzy premiował każdy remis lub zwycięstwo, goście musieli walczyć o komplet punktów. Ich misja znacznie skomplikowała się w 19. minucie gry, gdy doskonałe podanie Marchisio trafiło pod linię pola karnego, gdzie piłkę z woleja uderzył Trezeguet dając miejscowym prowadzenie. Chwilę później do wyrównania próbował doprowadzić Schweinsteiger, jednak na posterunku był Buffon. W 24. minucie bramkarza Juventusu próbował zaskoczyć Olic, ale jego uderzenie głową przeszło nad poprzeczką. Bayern dał się jednak w tym fragmencie gry wyraźnie we znaki gospodarzom. W 30. minucie gry jego wysiłek przyniósł efekt, gdy Caceres faulował we własnym polu karnym Olicia, a jedenastkę na gola zamienił bramkarz Bayernu Hans-Jörg Butt. Co ciekawe nie był to pierwszy gol tego golkipera strzelony Juventusowi w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów. W pierwszej połowie jednak więcej bramek nie oglądaliśmy i ta część gry zakończyła się remisem 1:1, który premiował Juventus do dalszych gier. Tuż po zmianie stron sytuacja uległa jednak diametralnej zmianie. W 51. minucie strzał Van Buytena obronił jeszcze Buffon, ale wobec dobitki Olicia z najbliższej odległości był już bez szans i w jednej chwili to Bayern był bliżej awansu do rundy pucharowej. W kwadrans później na tablicy świetlnej powinien ponownie być remis, ale wyśmienitą okazję zmarnował Trezeguet, obsłużony podaniem przez Caceresa. Niewykorzystanie tej szansy zemściło się w samej końcówce meczu, gdy nadszedł decydujący cios ze strony Bayernu. W 83. minucie gry kropkę nad i postawił Mario Gomez, który zapewnił Bawarczykom miejsce wśród czołowych 16 drużyn w Europie pokonując Buffona po raz trzeci. W drugiej minucie doliczonego czasu gry miejscowych pogrążył jeszcze Tymoschtschuk. :Juventus Turyn-Bayern Monachium 1:4 :1:0 Trezeguet 19 :1:1 Butt 30 (k.) :1:2 Olic 51 :1:3 Gomez 83 :1:4 Tymoschtschuk 90+2 :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Legrottaglie, Cannavaro, Grosso - Camoranesi, Felipe Melo (80' Giovinco), Marchisio - Diego (65' Amauri) - Del Piero (46' Poulsen), Trezeguet :Bayern: Butt - Lahm, Van Buyten, Demichelis, Badstuber - Muller, Van Bommel, Schweinsteiger, Pranjic (72' Robben) - Olic (79' Tymoschtschuk), Gomez :Żółte kartki: Pranjic 7', Schweinsteiger 58', Demichelis 70' (Bayern) :Sędzia: Massimo Busacca 120px|right *Del Piero: Chcemy po prostu wygrać :Na konferencji u boku Ciro Ferrary zasiadł także kapitan Juventusu, Alessandro Del Piero. Napastnik Starej Damy wierzy, że zwycięstwo nad Interem tchnie w drużynę wiarę w swoje możliwości, która pomoże pokonać Bawarczyków. Mamy świadomość wagi tego meczu i chcemy po prostu zwyciężyć - przyznał wprost. Niektórzy uważają jednak, że podopieczni Ferrary nie będą w stanie rozegrać dwóch spotkań na wysokim poziomie z rzędu. To prawda, że rozgrywamy mecze co trzy dni i odczuwamy to. Jednak nie my jedni. Jesteśmy profesjonalistami i zrobimy co w naszej mocy, żeby wyjść z tego pojedynku zwycięsko - zapewnił kapitan. Na koniec Del Piero dodał kilka zdań na swój własny temat. Zgrubiałem? Nie, moja waga się nie zmienia. Dochodzę powoli do pełnej dyspozycji, choć jest jeszcze trochę do poprawienia. W sobotę grało mi się dobrze. Nie miałem żadnych problemów pod względem fizycznym. Mam nadzieje, że z Bayernem będzie jeszcze lepiej - przyznał. *Ferrara: To dla nas jak wielki finał :Prócz Louisa Van Gaala w przedmeczowej konferencji udział wziął także Ciro Ferrara. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy przyznał, że dla jego zespołu mecz przeciwko Bayernowi jest w tej chwili jak wielki finał Champions League. Choć Juventusowi do awansu wystarczy remis, trener zapewnia: Zagramy o zwycięstwo! Jedna z drużyn pożegna się dzisiaj z Ligą Mistrzów. Gramy o wszystko. Zarówno Juventus jak i Bayern. Zwycięzca może być jednak tylko jeden. Do awansu wystarczy nam remis, jednak taki zespół jak nasz powinien zawsze myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o wygranych. Rywale? Stoją pod ścianą, jednak na pewno nie stracą głowy i postarają się wykorzystać swoje możliwości - uważa Ferrara. Do starcia z Bayernem dojdzie trzy dni po wielkim triumfie nad Interem. Chciałbym aby chłopaki poszli za ciosem i zagrali z taką samą wolą zwycięstwa jak w sobotę. Jeśli dalibyśmy zagrać na takim samym poziomie pod względem fizycznym, byłbym zadowolony. Wiemy, że mamy za sobą piękne pojedynki, ale i takie w których powinniśmy poradzić sobie lepiej. Musimy ten mecz wygrać, żeby awansować i zachować równowagę - mówił podczas konferencji szkoleniowiec. Wieczorem Juventus będzie musiał radzić sobie bez Giorgio Chielliniego. Na ból narzekał już pod koniec spotkania z Interem. To dla nas duża strata, jednak w pełni ufam Nicoli Legrottaglie, który go zastąpi - zakończył. 120px|right *Powołania na Bayern :Ciro Ferrara podał listę zawodników powołanych na kluczowy o awansie do kolejnej fazy mecz Ligi Mistrzów z Bayernem Monachium. W kadrze zabrakło kontuzjowanego Giorgio Chiellinego, o którym już informowaliśmy, natomiast pojawili się powracający do zdrowia Hasan Salihamidzic oraz Gigi Buffon, jednak Włoch nie może być pewny występu, ponieważ zaogniła się sytuacja z jego łękotką. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Sissoko, Diego, Tiago :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Trezeguet *Chiellini nie zagra z Bayernem! :Giorgio Chiellini doznał kontuzji i nie zagra z Bayernem Monachium. Włoch nie pojawił się nawet dzisiaj na treningu. Wszystko z powodu urazu łydki, który zmusza go do 20-dniowej przerwy w grze. Na jego miejscu w meczu z Niemcami zagra najpewniej Legrottaglie, który wystąpi u boku Cannavaro. 120px|right *Juventus wykupi Caceresa? :Dziennikarze Tuttosport poinformowali, że po meczu z Interem działacze Juventusu wysłali do Barcelony zaproszenie do negocjacji w sprawie pozyskania Martina Caceresa. Obecnie Urugwajczyk występuje w turyńskim klubie na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Po wygranych derbach Italii nie trudno wskazać, kto był obok Claudio Marchisio największym bohaterem tego spotkania. Kibice zachwycają się nad postawą Caceresa, a przedstawiciele Juventusu zdaniem włoskiego dziennika rozpoczęli starania o wykupienie go z Barcelony. Cena wywoławcza? 11 milionów euro. Na taką kwotę oba kluby umówiły się latem. *Diego: Wracamy do walki o tytuł :Brazylijczyk Diego uważa, że wczorajsze zwycięstwo nad Interem tchnie w drużynę Juventusu wiarę i naprowadzi Bianconerich na właściwą ścieżkę. Zdobyliśmy cenne trzy punkty, być może najcenniejsze jak do tej pory. Nie pozwoliliśmy Interowi uciec, zniwelowaliśmy stratę i wróciliśmy do walki o tytuł. Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni po tym meczu - przyznał pomocnik Starej Damy. 120px|right *Ferrara: W pełni zasłużone zwycięstwo :Ciro Ferrara nie ukrywał zadowolenia po zwycięstwie nad Interem, choć trener zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie ma czasu na świętowanie, bo we wtorek kolejny kluczowy mecz. Jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi i w pełni usatysfakcjonowani. To w pełni zasłużone zwycięstwo, ale teraz musimy już myśleć wyłącznie o wtorku. Byłem spokojny od początku, ponieważ drużyna zagrała dobrze, wyszła na boisko w bojowych nastrojach i maksymalnie zmotywowana. Mimo wszystko muszę przyznać, że ciężko jest się przygotować na tego typu mecze. Choć teraz musimy zrobić dokładnie to samo w kolejnych spotkaniach, nie tylko przeciwko wielkim rywalom. Marchisio? Na pewno stąpa twardo po ziemi, on jest bardzo wyważony, poważnie traktuje to, co robi i zawsze ciężko pracuje. Dziś zagrał świetny mecz. Powiedzmy, że swoją bramką pomścił sytuację, w której nie pokrył Eto'o przy ich okazji. Caceres? Jestem z niego zadowolony, trochę czasu zajęło mu się dopasowanie, ale teraz pokazuje swoją siłę i osobowość. Nigdy się nie poddaje, podoba mi się to. *Marchisio zachwycony z trafienia :Po zdobyciu spektakularnej bramki, dzięki której Juventus pokonał w derbach Włoch Inter, Claudio Marchisio był niewątpliwie zachwycony. Ciężko trenowałem przez cały tydzień, by powrócić do normalnej dyspozycji, ale wciąż czuję drobny ból w kolanie. Po przerwie nie byłem już tak dokładnie kryty, miałem nieco więcej swobody, oczywiście jestem zachwycony z powodu zdobycia tak ważnej bramki. Dla naszego morale to zwycięstwo jest arcyważne. Pokonaliśmy bardzo mocny Inter, a nie było łatwo uznawać ich wyższość w ostatnich latach. Teraz wracamy do walki, ale nie zapominamy o Milanie, który również znów się liczy, ale wierzymy, że utrzymamy tak dobrą formę w najbliższym czasie. Jestem niezmiernie zachwycony, zarówno z wyniku, jak i z kibiców, którzy zachowywali się idealnie, ciągle nas dopingując. 120px|right *15/38: Juventus-Inter 2:1 :La Vecchia Signora!!! Juventus Turyn w najciekawszym spotkaniu 15. kolejki pokonał na własnym terenie mistrzów kraju Inter Mediolan. Mecz obfitował w wielkie emocje i zakończył się zasłużonym zwycięstwem Starej Damy. Na ustach kibiców znalazł się Marchisio, strzelec decydującej bramki, natomiast strzelec pierwszego gola wyleciał z boiska na cztery minuty przed końcem. Emocji w szlagierze nie brakowało od samego początku. Kontrowersyjną decyzją podjął sędzia w piątej minucie. Faulowany w polu karnym przez Muntariego był Sissoko, a gwizdek sędziego milczał. Kilka minut później dośrodkował w pole karne Amauri, ale niebezpieczeństwo zażegnał Lucio. W 18. minucie Diego dośrodkował na bliższy słupek do nadbiegającego Cannavaro. Doświadczony obrońca mający za sobą epizod w Hiszpanii uderzył z pierwszej piłki wprost w Buffona. Dwie minuty później Bianconerri objęli prowadzenie. Diego dośrodkował piłkę w pole karne, gdzie najprzytomniej zachował się Felipe Melo i skierował ją do siatki. Jose Mourinho tak protestował, że został odesłany na trybuny. Sześć minut później stan meczu do pierwotnego stanu przywrócił Samuel Eto'o. Kameruńczyk pewnie wykorzystał dośrodkowanie z prawej strony. Po strzeleniu wyrównującego gola gra nieco się uspokoiła i do końca pierwszej odsłony wynik się nie zmienił. Na początku drugiej części gry zaatakowali mediolańczycy. Do piłki dośrodkowanej z rzutu rożnego najwyżej wyskoczył Walter Samuel i tylko przytomna interwencja Buffona zapobiegła utracie bramki. W 54. minucie bezbłędnie interweniował z kolei Julio Cesar. W 58. minucie Mohamed Sissoko zdecydował się na strzał z 25 metrów. Cesar sparował piłkę pod nogi Marchisio który jeszcze minął jednego z obrońców i fantastycznie umieścił futbolówkę w siatce. W 62. minucie z dystansu obok bramki przymierzył Diego. Inter w drugiej połowie był zupełnie bezproduktywny. Mario Balotelli wprowadzony na boisko w miejsce Muntariego zaprezentował się bardzo przeciętnie, podobnie zresztą jak cały zespół. W końcówce drugą żółtą kartkę otrzymał Feliepe Melo i musiał opuścić plac. :Juventus Turyn-Inter Mediolan 2:1 :1:0 Felipe Melo 20 :1:1 Eto'o 26 :2:1 Marchisio 58 :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Sissoko, Marchisio (80' Poulsen), Felipe Melo - Diego (90+1' Grygera) - Del Piero (71' Camoranesi), Amauri :Inter: Cesar - Zanetti, Lucio, Samuel (89' Materazzi), Chivu - Muntari (60' Balotelli), Cambiasso (78' Mancini), Motta - Stankovic - Eto'o, Milito :Żółte kartki: Felipe Melo 25', Grosso 61', Amauri 80', Caceres 90+3' (Juventus) - Muntari 23', Samuel 27', Balotelli 86' (Inter) :Czerwone kartki: Felipe Melo 86' - za drugą żółtą :Sędzia: Massimiliano Saccani *Zamparini: Balotelli byłby wygwizdywany także w Afryce :Maurizio Zamparini uważa, że fakt, iż Mario Balotelli jest wygwizdywany nie jest powodem rasizmu. Prezydent Citta di Palermo zasugerował, że przyczyną jest zachowanie napastnika i jego zdaniem także w Afryce fani piłki nożnej reagowaliby podobnie. - To nie kwestia rasizmu, ani też problem boiska, uważam, że to problem całej Italii. Włoscy kibice nie są rasistami, a Balotelli byłby wygwizdywany także w Afryce - powiedział. Jeśli popularny Super Mario będzie obrażany podczas starcia Juventusu z Interem, wówczas mecz ma zostać przerwany i niewykluczone, że zakończy się wówczas walkowerem. 120px|right *Rozlosowano grupy Mistrzostw Świata :Paragwaj, Nowa Zelandia oraz Słowacja - oto grupowi rywale Włochów, z którymi podopiecznym Marcello Lippiego przyjdzie się zmierzyć podczas przyszłorocznego mundialu w Republice Południowej Afryki. W Kapsztadzie rozlosowano grupy dziewiętnastych w historii Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej. :Grupy Mistrzostw Świata: :Grupa A: RPA, Meksyk, Urugwaj, Francja :Grupa B: Argentyna, Nigeria, Korea Południowa, Grecja :Grupa C: Anglia, USA, Algieria, Słowenia :Grupa D: Niemcy, Australia, Serbia, Ghana :Grupa E: Holandia, Dania, Japonia, Kamerun :Grupa F: Włochy, Paragwaj, Nowa Zelandia, Słowacja :Grupa G: Brazylia, Korea Północna, Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej, Portugalia :Grupa H: Hiszpania, Szwajcaria, Honduras, Chile *Maicon nie zagra z Juve :Obrońca Interu, Maicon nie zagra w jutrzejszym spotkaniu swojej drużyny z Juventusem. Federalny Trybunał Sprawiedliwości podtrzymał decyzję sądu sportowego Lega Calcio o dyskwalifikacji zawodnika na dwa mecze za obrazę sędziego podczas spotkania mediolańczyków z Bologną. Brazylijczyk został wyrzucony z boiska na dwie minuty przed zakończeniem spotkania po tym, jak asystent arbitra głównego, Nicola Ayroldi, poinformował Roberto Rosettiego o niecenzuralnych słowach wypowiedzianych przez zawodnika pod jego adresem. W raporcie pomeczowym Rosetti opisał, że z ust Maicona padły słowa "fuck you". Po meczu piłkarz tłumaczył, że z boiska został wyrzucony niesłusznie, ponieważ Ayroldi się... przesłyszał. Maicon twierdził, że nie wypowiedział wspomnianych wyżej niecenzuralnych słów w języku angielskim, a jedynie rzucił hasłem "vai tu" w języku włoskim (w wolnym tłumaczeniu "sam odejdź", w odpowiedzi na prośbę Ayroldiego o oddalenie się od linii bocznej boiska i umożliwienie swobodnego wyrzutu piłki z autu przez gracza Bologny). Inter złożył apelację. W przekonaniu, że zostanie ona rozpatrzona pozytywnie Jose Mourinho powołał zawodnika na jutrzejsze spotkanie. Brazylijczyka będzie jednak musiał zastąpić kimś innym. Federalny Trybunał Sprawiedliwości nie ugiął się i decyzję sądu sportowego Lega Calcio podtrzymał. 120px|right *Kadra na Inter :Ciro Ferrara podał podczas dzisiejszej konferencji prasowej kadrę na Derby Włoch. Trener ma do dyspozycji praktycznie wszystkich piłkarzy, dlatego w drużynie znalazły się 23 nazwiska, zabrakło jedynie kontuzjowanego Vincenzo Iaquinty, a Hasan Salihamidzic nie zdążył się całkowicie wykurować. Cieszy natomiast powrót do zdrowia Davida Trezeguet, a Giorgio Chiellini, który mimo że na początku tygodnia przeszedł zabieg operacyjny, normalnie trenuje i na pewno zagra przeciwko Nerazzurrim. Poniżej pełna kadra na Inter: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Sissoko, Diego, Tiago :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Trezeguet *Blanc i Elkann z wizytą w Vinovo :Najpierw wizyta na treningu i bura od Alessio Secco, potem męska rozmowa z Jean-Claude Blankiem (na zdjęciu z lewej) oraz Johnem Elkannem. Podczas wczorajszej wizyty w Vinovo prezydent klubu oraz główny spadkobierca majątku rodziny Agnellich jasno dali trenerowi oraz piłkarzom do zrozumienia, czego oczekują od nich w jutrzejszym meczu. Rozmowa trwała około 20 minut. Tuż po niej rozpoczął się przedostatni trening przed sobotnim meczem. 120px|right *3 miesiące dyskwalifikacji dla lekarzy? :Narodowy Trybunał Antydopingowy we Włoszech zadecydował, że dalsze postępowanie w sprawie niedopełnienia obowiązków przez lekarzy Starej Damy, Bartolomeo Goitre i Lukę Stefaniniego odbędzie się 21 stycznia, a nie jak pierwotnie planowano, tydzień wcześniej. Odpowiedzą oni za niewysłanie dokumentacji dotyczącej zażycia przez Fabio Cannavaro kortyzonu (w związku z ukąszeniem zawodnika przez osę), leku znajdującego się na liście zakazanych. Lekarzom grozi do trzech miesięcy dyskwalifikacji. *Chiellini i Trezeguet zagrają z Interem :Żeby umożliwić piłkarzom Juventusu spokojną pracę, dzisiejszy trening odbył się "za zamkniętymi drzwiami" - to znaczy bez udziału publiczności. W trakcie ćwiczeń obecni byli Jean-Claude Blanc i Alessio Secco, znakiem zjednoczenia z trenerem Ferrarą. Dobrą wiadomością jest z pewnością tak, że na mecz z Interem będzie już zdrowy David Trezeguet. Trenował też Giorgio Chiellini, który przeszedł niedawno kolejną operację złamanego nosa. Obrońca nosi maskę ochronną na twarzy, ale pracuje normalnie. W sobotę wieczorem będzie do dyspozycji Ciro Ferrary. 120px|right *Bianconeri wrócili do pracy :Juventus powrócił do treningów. Przed sesją ćwiczeń Ciro Ferrara spotkał się z drużyną, a w spotkaniu uczestniczył też Alessio Secco. Gdyby pominąć nieobecności Iaquinty i Chielliniego, można powiedzieć, że grupa Bianconerich stawiła się w Vinovo w komplecie. Dzisiaj rano oddzielnie pracowali Grosso, Trezeguet, Sissoko i Marrone. Reszta skupiła się na ćwiczeniach nad kontrolą piłki. Do normalnych treningów wrócił też Hasan Salihamidzić. *Cagliari ukarane za dyskryminację :Cagliari uboższe o 10 tysięcy euro - taką karę na klub nałożył sąd sportowy za zachowanie jego kibiców wobec Momo Sissoko podczas ostatniego meczu z Juventusem. W trakcie spotkania za każdym razem, kiedy Malijczyk był przy piłce, kibice wygwizdywali go i buczeli, dało się też słyszeć niewybredne przyśpiewki. Sędziowie postanowili, że za "obraźliwe przyśpiewki, wyrażające dyskryminację na tle rasowym" Cagliari zostanie obciążone grzywną w wysokości 10 tysięcy euro. Kategoria:Strona główna